


Chancing Fate: Book 2

by FieryFae



Series: Chancing Fate [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Follows Dead Mans Chest, second installment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryFae/pseuds/FieryFae
Summary: A year after joining Jack on the Black Pearl, Lena finds herself tangled up in an all new adventure. With Davy Jones and the Kraken seeming to be lurking behind every corner, they must find a way to get out of this in one piece.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Jack Sparrow/Original Character(s), Jack Sparrow/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Chancing Fate [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154414
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

The night was eerie as clouds covered the sky, making it darker than it should be. Very few souls were out on the deck of the Black Pearl, most sleeping below deck. The ship rocked back and forth as it sat out of sight, a Turkish prison not far away as an incoming storm thundered in the distance. There was little for the crew to do without their captain. It is why Caroline Palmer, who more commonly went by Lena, was resting against the railing of the ship, staring vacantly out towards the ocean with thoughts taking up most of her time, keeping her up. An ever-present worry had settled in her gut days ago with little relief. Jack Sparrow had left her and the crew with only a vague idea of his intentions, set on finding something, though she could only wonder what.

It was hard to believe sometimes that a year had passed since she initially ran off, turning pirate, as Jack liked to say. She truly had though. As a part of the crew, she was trusted, feeling as if she were a part of the strange family she considered it to be. Time had given her the knowledge and ability to help out on the ship, and she could stand on her own in a swordfight as well. Anamaria had been a huge help during her time adjusting to her knew life when Jack was unable to help. She could certainly say that Anamaria had become a true friend who she relied on. But Lena also had to admit that she longed for days back in Port Royal, missing her moments with Lizzy. It was what she had traded though. And she had to admit, Jack was right. The Black Pearl was freedom and she couldn’t imagine going back.

Not everything had been picture perfect for her aboard the Pearl. Her relationship with Jack was tumultuous as best. He was difficult to read and flirty in nature, which had caused numerous disagreements early on. Needless to say, things hadn’t worked out. Lena had held Jack to too many of her previous expectations, locked in a society she was no longer a part of. It wasn’t until months later and several heart to hearts with Anamaria that she truly started to understand that she would likely never find something that met her expectations now that she was aboard a pirate ship.

Regardless of that knowledge, she couldn’t let go of those feelings. She cared for Jack more than she was willing to admit. Jack on the other hand… She knew he cared in his own way, but she never could figure out to what extent. It’s what lead to the peculiar relationship that they had now.

Even so, things had changed recently, and not just between her and Jack. Unsure what else to do, she had spoken to Gibbs, but even he didn’t know what had Jack acting stranger than usual. Whatever the reason was, it’s what brought them to this prison. Days had passed since he had gotten himself locked up, yet not a word or sign had been seen.

It was an agonizingly long waiting game with no end in sight. But it seemed the waiting had finally paid off. On the opposite side of the boat, she heard the call from one of the crew. They had spotted him. Rushing down towards the voice, she peered over the edge, easily spotting Jack as he sat in the water, seemingly using a coffin as a boat. With a flurry of movements, everyone was prepared to pull him up. And just as he was helped over the railing of the ship, Gibbs offered him a helping hand, only to receive a skeleton leg instead.

“Not quite according to plan,” Gibbs commented as he looked at his captain.

“Complications arose, ensued, were overcome,” Jack assured as he walked towards the helm, giving little attention to anything else.

Not letting it go, Gibbs followed after. “You got what you went in for, then?”

“Uh huh,” Jack said as he waved around a piece of cloth.

Spotting the material, Lena glared as she stepped up to him. “You did all that for _that_?” she asked exasperated as she tried to grab it from him, unimpressed by his little mystery.

Seeing the looks shared by the crew, Gibbs spoke up, “Captain, I think the Crew – meaning me, as well – were expecting something a bit more... shiny. What with the Isla de Muerta going all pear-shapes, reclaimed by the sea and the treasure with it.”

“And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic,” added another crew member. 

“And the hurricane!” Marty shouted out, getting agreements from the crew. 

“All in all, it seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating,” Gibbs concluded.

Jack stared for just a moment before he asked, “Shiny?”

“Aye, shiny,” Gibbs said. 

Looking at the crew, a shrewd look on his face as he asked, “Is that how you’re all feeling, then? Perhaps dear ol’ Jack is not serving your best interests as Captain?”

In answer, Cotton’s parrot squawked, “walk the plank,” causing Cotton to quickly using a hand to silence it.

Immediately, Jack cocked his pistol, aiming it at the parrot as he yelled, “what did the bird say?”

The first pirate to speak stepped up again, drawing attention to himself. “Do not blame the bird. Show us what is on that piece of cloth there.”

Feeling the tension rising between the crew, Lena walked up beside Jack, silently placing a hand on his arm in support. Just as she did so, the undead monkey dropped down, snatching the cloth and running off with it. Jack wasted no time turning his pistol onto the monkey, shooting it as it dropped the cloth and continued running off. 

“You know that don’t do no good,” Gibbs chimed in to Jack. 

“It does me.”

With the cloth sitting on the deck, Marty took the opportunity to pick it up, finally seeing what was on it. “It’s a key.”

Jack eagerly grabbed it as he exclaimed, “no, much more better! It is a drawing of a key.” 

As he unfolded it, the crew remained silent. Even Lena had to admit she wasn’t sure what that had to do with anything.

“Gentlemen, what do keys do?” Jack hinted. 

“Keys… unlock things?” questioned the pirate, unsure of his answer. 

Catching on, Gibbs continued, excitement building as he went, “And whatever this key unlocks, inside there’s something valuable. So, we’re setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!

“No,” Jack shot down, earning a confused look from Gibbs and a scowl from Lena. “We don’t have the key, we can’t open whatever it is we don’t have that it unlocks. So, what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don’t have, without first having found the key what unlocks it.”

“So, we’re going after this key!” Gibbs clarified. 

“You’re not making any sense at all,” Jack said before he looked at the rest of the crew. “Any more questions?”

“Yes, a lot,” Lena mumbled, smacking Jack as she whispered it to him. 

“So,” Marty started, “do we have a heading?”

“Ah!” Jack exclaimed as he pulled out his compass. “A heading. Set sail in a,” Lena glanced over to see the arrow continuing to spin, never settling in one direction. He finished picking a random direction that seemed right, “general that way direction!

“Captain?” Gibbs questioned, unsure of the heading. 

“Come on. Snap to and make sail, you know how this works,” Jack shouted, shooing everyone in the crew away as he headed towards his cabin. Lena sent a confused glance towards Gibbs, shrugging slightly before she followed after Jack. 

* * *

Jack entered his cabin, barely getting the door half-shut before Lena pushed against it, following him in. No words were uttered by either of them as Jack slumped into his chair, staring absentmindedly at the maps on his desk. When nothing else happened, Lena slowly walked up to him, gently pushing aside the items on his desk so she could sit on the edge of it, staring down at him to draw his attention in.

“What has you so distracted?” she asked quietly as she looked from him to his maps.

“Nothin’, love,” he dismissed as he leaned back, closing his eyes.

Shaking her head, she countered, “that’s not true. We don’t have a heading. Not a true one.”

“Sure we do. We’re heading exactly where I want.” Even if his voice was confident enough to say everything was going as planned, she knew better.

Sighing as she looked at him, she closed her eyes, pressing her palms against her lids. “Jack, please,” she pleaded. “You just risked your life going into that prison for a picture on a cloth. There is something more going on.”

“It’s leading us to our next treasure. Thought we already covered this. Someone wasn’t listening,” he said with a raised eyebrow, smirking as he went.

Lena scowled as she looked back at him, setting her arms down. “I’m serious, Jack. You had me worried sick. You might not care but I do,” she snapped, fed up with his flippant attitude.

Leaning forward, Jack reached out, sliding her off the desk and into his lap. “As I said, it’s nothing you need to worry about, Lena.”

“That’s not true,” she muttered with a glare. “Even if you won’t tell me, at least don’t lie to my face about it.”

Finally, Jack’s face fell as he sighed, showing the exhaustion he had been masking since his return. “Then trust me. I’ve got it all taken care of.”

Lena slowly nodded, resting her head on his chest. “You know I trust you. But I also want to help if I can, in any way. You have people who are loyal to you. Don’t forget that.”

Jack kissed the top of her head as he held her. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Smiling, Lena pulled away just enough to kiss him completely before she drew her eyes to the back windows of the ship. The sun had long since set but she didn’t want to move, closing her eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being near him again. It was short lived before she made herself get up. “It’s late. You should get some rest. I imagine you’re more tired than I am.”

“In a bit,” he said, looking at the maps left from days ago on his desk. “I’m gonna work on our course for a bit. You go rest.”

Seeing that his attention was lost, she silently shook her head and walked towards the bed, collapsing as she accepting that that may be as close as he would get to the bed. She just hoped that with him finally back, she would at least be able to stay asleep for a bit, even if he wasn’t beside her.

* * *

The sudden noise on deck drew Lena out of her sleep, confusion as the volume and frantic feet that she could hear moving about. Rubbing her eyes, she groggily stepped out of the cabin, coming face to face the crew moving around while Jack raced across the deck. Brows furrowed, Lena followed him with her eyes before she walked over to him, spotting Gibbs already speaking to him.

“Which port?” Gibbs asked as he peered at Jack from around the mast.

Jack practically jumped before he answered quickly, “I didn’t say port. I said land, any land.”

The monkey popped up then, knocking off Jack’s hat as he screamed, hissing at the monkey.

Running up, she failed to grab his hat as she watched it fall into the ocean. The man was far too attached to the thing.

Immediately, Gibbs moved to give orders, following Jack’s hat. “Jack’s hat! Steer about!

“No, no, leave it,” Jack dismissed, waving off his lost hat as the entire crew froze, staring at him bewildered. “Run.” And he ran off, leaving Lena to follow after him again, to the stairs.

Both she and Gibbs spoke simultaneously, saying his name only to get shushed by him

“For the love of Mother and Child, Jack, what’s coming after us?” Gibbs whispered, tense from seeing Jack’s behavior.

But just as before, Jack said, “nothing,” remaining rigid with his back to the cabin wall.

Unbelieving but knowing he wouldn’t say anything else, Lena glanced out at the ocean, wearily thinking about what kinds of things could be the cause of Jack acting so strangely. Seeing that Jack was not moving from his spot for the time being, she reached out her hand, sliding it down his arm in comfort before he suddenly jerked his left hand away from her, scurrying back a few steps as he stared at her. Lena held up her hands in surrender, thrown off by the sudden reaction. “Relax, Jack.” As she slowly placed her hand on his arm again, she couldn’t help but notice the wrapping around his left hand, something that hadn’t been needed just a few hours ago. “I’m going to help the crew. If you’re not going to give a heading, at least try to sleep then?”

Lena felt his muscles tense as he clenched his hand before he quickly grabbed her hand with his right and ran towards the cabin, closing them in, way from the rest of the crew. He spun around then, facing her as he raised his hands as if ready to speak. After several attempts and still not hearing anything, Lena grabbed both of his hands, forcing him to walk towards the bed, sitting down. 

“Jack, what is going on? Tell me _something_ at least. Why are we running?”

“I have it all taken care of,” he said, waving his hands in front of him.

Lena stared at him in disbelief. “Clearly you don’t. You are panicking and everyone can see it. You said we need to go to land. So, there is something out here at sea?”

As he prepared to answer, she could almost hear his thoughts turning as he leaned forward, whispering to her. And that’s when she knew, she was not getting a direct answer. “Yes, which is why we are going to land. The thing at sea can’t get us on land. And while on land I will finish working on the plan to take care of said thing at sea. See? All taken care of.”

Sighing, she leaned her head down, resting it on his shoulder. “That is not taken care of, but I guess you are working on it.” She paused, unsure if she truly wanted an answer to her next question. “How much danger are we in?”

“No more than usual,” Jack said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. “No worries, love. I’ll keep you out of any major trouble.”

Lena snorted at the comment, knowing that wouldn’t be happening any time soon. “Trouble follows you so that is a lie. So long as I am sticking by your side, I’ve accepted that it’s a never-ending list of troubles.”

“I take it back then,” he said like a child, receiving an eyeroll in return.

“Really, Jack?” she asked as she pulled back enough to look at him, questioning that statement. “Then I take it back too. Maybe I won’t help you,” she said petulantly. As hard as she tried to keep her serious tone though, she burst out laughing just a moment later, collapsing against him to muffle her giggles.

Staring down at her, Jack raised a brow. “You’ve lost it, Lena.”

“It’s your fault!” she exclaimed between laughs, trying to calm down. “First real night of sleep in ages and you cause a commotion waking me up. I need sleep.”

“Well, we should rectify that. I know just the way to get you a good night’s sleep,” he said suggestively as he slid his hand down to her hip, a smile on his face to go with his tone.

“What happened to running?” she laughed as she turned towards him, eager to his advance.

Shrugging as he leaned in, he closed the distance between them, leaning her back on the bed as he said, “the crew can take care of that.”

* * *

**Lena's Journal - April XX, 1729**

_I feel I should consider it an accomplishment that Jack is actually sleeping despite the early morning. He’s usually the first up, but then again, since his return from that prison, he has been going non-stop, mostly running. He will won’t say what is after us, but he has a plan of some sort. With his record, I suppose I should assume we will be safe. Things always seem to work out. But I can’t help but worry that things are worse than he is letting on. Running like this. Waking up the crew in a panic. Moving without a heading. What am I supposed to think about that sort of behavior? I don’t know much about what other things lie within the ocean. Perhaps I need to brush up on pirate superstitions and have a conversation with Gibbs about them._

_As if that would help._

_One thing worries me though. He wrapped his left hand, hiding something. Any time he got injured, he never acted like it was a secret. Yet, this time he is. Nothing makes sense. I help him dress any other injuries, yet I can’t even touch his hand without him pulling away, acting like he needed to use it or that he didn’t realize I was going to grab his hand. Perhaps I’m overthinking all of this. I suppose some habits die hard._

_Either way, we should be able to work on a plan soon. Land was spotted not long ago. By this afternoon, we will be all set, safe on land and able to breath a bit more._


	2. Chapter 2

Things had gone terribly wrong. Land was supposed to be safe. It was the sea they needed to worry about, yet they weren’t trapped at sea. No. Instead, they were trapped by a cannibalistic tribe set on killing them all. Nothing like being eaten for dinner.

If Lena could say one thing for certain, it was that she had no intention of ever listening to Jack’s ideas when he was in a panic ever again. This was not where she wanted to end up. And to top it all off, she couldn’t even complain to Jack about it. He was too busy playing chief and creating the plans for his own funeral.

When they had first been captured, Jack, as usual, tried to talk his way out of the situation and he had certainly impressed the tribespeople in some way. They now believed him to be a god, and they intended to free him by having a grand feast where he would be set free in the form of death.

Needless to say, she was not happy. And to top it all off, she could only sit and worry as she watched the crew disappear one by one. None of them ever returned. It wasn’t until days later that she learned why. 

Lena and the crew were brought to a large cliff where two large cages sat, ready to be their holding cell for the rest of their time stuck on this island. Eying them as they were ushered inside by force, she felt sick to her stomach as she took in the numerous bones that created the cage. All bones that were far to big to be local animals.

Before long, she was pushed into the cage, keeping company with Gibbs, Cotton and Marty. It was when another figure joined that she was truly surprised. Will Turner appeared, surrounded by numerous tribespeople as they untied him just to trap him along with the rest of the crew.

With the cages hanging over in the open air, precariously strung up by vines, they had settled into their new space, sharing between them everything that had happened. Despite Will coming to find Jack, it seemed his luck was as poor as theirs.

“Why would he do this to us? If Jack is the chief,” Will began to ask before Gibbs cut him off.

“Aye. The Pelegostos have made Jack their chief. But he only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief.”

Lena leaned around him from her spot on the side, looking at Will. “Believe me, it’s not a role you would want.”

Nodding, Will said, “so he had no choice. He’s a captive there as much as the rest of us.”

“Worse, as it turns out,” Gibbs explained. “You see, the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a god in human form. And they intend to do him the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison.” To drive home his point, Cotton reached for Gibbs’ hand and bit it. “They’ll roast him and eat him.”

“Where’s the rest of the Crew?”

Lena’s face went pale with the question as Gibbs answered. “These cages we’re in weren’t built ‘till after we got here. The feast is about to begin. Jack’s life will end when the drums stop.”

Will nodded thoughtfully. “Well, we can’t just sit here and wait then, can we?”

“Have a plan then?” Lena asked.

* * *

In the cages, hanging between the two cliff sides, the remaining members of the crew worked together, forcing the cage into a swing. Back and forth, the momentum grew until they finally were within reach of the cliffside. But even when they were close, it was never enough. And when it finally was, there wasn’t enough to grab. The motion finally helped them reach their goal as they managed to grab onto the vines strong enough to hold them.

“Put your legs through! Start the climb!” Gibbs shouted as soon as they had a grasp.

Following his orders, Lena silently worked to help them climb, focusing on breathing and not being deadweight. While she was certainly more fit than a year ago, she couldn’t say she had too much practice when it came to climbing straight up a cliff face. She would feel this the next day. 

Encouraging the crew as they climbed, Will shouted, “come on men, it’ll take all of us to crew the Black Pearl!”

“Actually, you wouldn’t need everyone. About six would do,” a pirate from the other cage corrected. A silence fell between the group them, exchanging looks as the realization fell upon them. Both groups would not be needed and if one fell behind, so be it. 

With a look towards Gibbs, Will yelled, “Hurry!” and the race began.

“Heave!” Marty shouted. “Is that all you’ve got?”

“Don’t make this race worse,” Lena panted quietly, glaring at him as things only got more strenuous.

“Stop, stop. Stop!” Will whispers, drawing attention to the person walking across the bridge just in view. As Lena’s cage stopped moving, the other crew were slower to follow. Their pause didn’t last long however as they motioned to keep moving and continued their climb.

The pirates continued to ignore Will’s calls to stop. But that’s when everything took a turn. When the instigating pirate in the cage found himself holding a snake instead of a vine, he yelled, “Snake!” Screaming, he caused the others to let go, losing their hold as well.

Watching in horror, Lena followed the cage’s descent before the force of the fall snapped its rope, plummeting them to their death. They were not the only one to notice however. The tribesman, now aware, ran off, making it truly a race for their lives.

“Move!” Will shouted as they all moved with more urgency, not wasting a moment until they finally reached the top.

As they struggled to break the cage, it was hard to ignore the sound of the cannibals racing towards them. It seemed a daunting task with the constant drumming in the background now heard overtop of the yelling.

“Pull it loose,” Will continued, “find a rock!”

Their troubles weren’t over, however. Before they managed to find their freedom, the tribe was on them, giving them no more time to work. On the move, everyone stood up again, just as Will shouted, “roll the cage!”

And roll they did, into seemingly impossible situations as they rolled up a tree before crashing down to the ground. All around, the crew and Will seemed to be shouting as they went. And through it all, Lena tried her best to ignore how crazy this situation seemed, wanting to just be done with all the running.

“Lift it high like a lady’s skirt,” Gibbs encouraged, trying to find the best way to run. Though the comment earned him a glare and a solid growl from Lena, as if they couldn’t have possible found a better comparison.

“This is not like lifting a skirt, I’ve got news for you,” she grumped but continued to run along with them, trying not to trip or lose her footing as they went.

As they continued, with all their distractions, it was too late to do anything when they found themselves falling, splashing into a body of water below them. By some matter of luck, the cage broke as it hit the water, letting them finally spread out.

“This way,” Gibbs called as they all swam for cover, hoping to stay out of the path of the arrows raining down on them as everyone in the tribe tried to take them down. Finally, under cover, they remained hidden, waiting until things fell silent around them.

It felt like ages of waiting before they moved again, careful to stay out of sight in case anyone still lurked nearby. Running toward the beach, a breath of relief could be heard as the Black Pearl came into view. It seemed they weren’t the only people with an eye on the Pearl. Two pirates stood by the ship, ones she recognized from her dealings a year ago when facing Barbossa’s crew.

“Excellent! Our work’s half done!” Gibbs shouted as he ran up beside the two pirates, pulling the lines as he readied the ship.

“We done it for you! Knew you’d be coming back for it,” the younger, smaller one said as he stepped aside some.

Though she knew she needed to help, Lena’s eyes drifted towards the rest of the island, scanning over the land. Jack was still on the island somewhere and she didn’t have a clue where he could be or what situation he was in.

“Make ready to sail, boys!” Gibbs shouted, drawing her attention to the other crew members, scrambling to get the ship moving with the incoming tide.

“What about Jack? I won’t leave without him,” Will stated as he stood his ground.

And just as he said it, Jack appeared, rounding the corner of the island as he yelled. And he was not alone. Following behind him was the entire tribe, hot on his heels as he raced towards the ship.

Lena’s eyes widened as she quickly raced to help, climbing up the ship. Jack would be fine once he got near the ship. None of them would be fine however if the ship couldn’t go anywhere once the tribe got to them.

Helping with Gibbs’ orders, Lena helped remove the lines, sagging a bit as she saw Jack off the corner of her eye, standing along the netting as he climbed up. But he paused, turning as he said “Alas, my children, this is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost,” cut off by a wave, Lena stared, trying not to laugh as he finished his line with far less enthusiasm, “Captain Jack Sparrow.”

Getting situated on deck, Gibbs looked to Jack. “Let’s put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea.”

“Yes to the first, yes to the second,” Jack said, continuing, “but only as so far as we keep to the shallows as much as possible.”

“Now, that seems a bit contradictory, Captain,” Gibbs commented, though Lena had an idea why.

“I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now, where is that monkey? I want to shoot something.” At Jack’s words, Gibbs took that as his cue and went to the wheel, leaving Jack, Will, and Lena on their own.

“Jack,” Will called, getting a noncommitted response from said man. “Elizabeth is in danger.”

Instantly, that caught Lena’s attention as she focused on him. “What do you mean in danger? What kind of danger?”

Ignoring her words, Jack spoke over her, walking away as he did. “Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her. Maybe just lock her up somewhere?”

“Jack,” she chided, smacking his arm. “That’s not funny!”

Will didn’t let up as he followed them. “She is locked up in a prison, bound to hang for helping you.”

“There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one’s mistakes,” Jack replied, uncaring.

Lena tried her best not to punch Jack for the comment, a lot of thoughts in her mind at his nonchalant reaction to her friend’s life being at risk.

Will seemed to react for both of them as he grabbed a sword from one of the crew and pointed it at Jack’s throat. “I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom.”

Stepping up to the side of Will’s sword, as close as she could to getting between them, she glared at each of them. “Would both of you stop this. Not every problem requires a threat.”

“Mr. Gibbs?” Jack called as he moved the sword away.

“Captain?” he replied as he walked back over.

“We have a need to travel upriver,” Jack told Gibbs.

“By need, do you, mean a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say, a passing fancy?” Gibbs asked, somehow sounding reluctant to whatever Jack was hinting towards.

“No, a resolute and unyielding need,” Jack replied.

Lena looked between Jack and Gibbs, confused about what that meant. Seeing that Will was still focused solely on Jack, she turned to get answers from Gibbs. “What does he mean by upriver?”

“Ah, I take it Jack’s never mentioned Tia Dalma to you before?” he questioned, though she could tell he knew what her answer would be. After all, if Gibbs hadn’t said it, it was unlike Jack brought it up freely either.

Shaking her head, she glanced towards Jack and Will, catching just snippets of their conversation. “No, what does visiting Tia Dalma mean?”

“Well, there is a lot unknown about her, but she practices voodoo and it’s hard to say just how much she knows, but knows much she does.” Gibbs explained, continuing as she kept his attention on him. “I’ve met her in the past, with Jack. There’s a history there. She’s the one that got him that compass. But things aren’t as they appear around her. If Jack feels the need to see her, you can trust that things are more complicated than we know.”

“That does not make me feel comfortable about this trip,” Lena confessed as she took in what he said.

“Aye, any sane man _would_ be uncomfortable. A strange one she is. You’ll see soon enough.”

“I suppose I will,” she agreed, wondering just what they were heading into.


	3. Chapter 3

The boats had an uncomfortable silence over them as the group made their way upriver, passing numerous huts and the occasional person nearby that peered at them. Lena felt like an outsider, intruding in a place she wasn't supposed to be. And Jack's tense posture and wandering eyes did nothing to ease her mind. From her spot beside him, she reached out her hand, grabbing his unwrapped one as she leaned towards him, whispering so they would have some semblance of a private conversation. Of course, the closest to them was Cotton, rowing just behind them. So, she supposed their conversation wouldn't be shared too quickly either.

"Are you sure we need to go here for help?"

Immediately, his shoulders tensed as he spun in his sit, looking at her with wide eyes. "Of course," he squeezed out, higher pitched than normal.

Lena narrowed her eyes but couldn't say much. She hadn't had a chance to speak with him about much since they had been joined by Will. There were a million questions and she hardly understood what was going on. "Once we leave here, you owe me a real explanation."

"Suppose I will," Jack muttered back, almost to himself as his eyes drifted back to the waters in front of them.

With nothing else to do, conversation ending, she settled her hand on his leg in silent support as she looked in the same direction.

* * *

They had nearly reached the river's end when their destination was in sight. Ahead of them stood the hut containing Tia Dalma. Stepping out of the boat with a hand out to keep steady, Lena eyed the building with trepidation.

"No worries, mates," Jack encouraged with each step he took. "Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are. Were. Have been. Before."

His words did little to help her relax. He was not convinced of his own words and she couldn't help dwelling on just what kind of history they had. Doing her best though, she tried to focus on why they were there and not on who was there.

"I'll watch your back," Gibbs promised.

Jack had other ideas though as he said, "It's me front I'm worried about."

Though Lena knew he wasn't much for comforting touches, she stood beside him and grasped his hand. Even if it didn't help him, it helped her as she felt his grip tighten around hers. It was a small gesture that she didn't see often.

"Mind the boat," Gibbs said, echoed by each pirate until only Cotton remained.

As Jack cautiously walked inside, pulling Lena with him, a voice called out warmly.

"Jack Sparrow."

Tia Dalma stood before them and Lena had to admit she seemed to practically personify what she imagined voodoo to be like. There was an otherworldly air around her that she couldn't understand.

"Tia Dalma," Jack greeted with a forced smile, ducking just as he avoided hitting his head off a hanging jar.

"I always knowed the wind was going to blow you back to me one day," she replied before her attention turned to Will. "You. You have a touch a' destiny about you. William Turner."

"You know me?" Will asked, thrown off by her knowing his name.

Leaning towards him, she said with a grin, "you want to know me."

Cutting between them quickly, Jack waved them off with his free hand. "There'll be no knowing here. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it." He dropped Lena's hand then as he led Tia Dalma away from Will, saying to her, "I thought I knew you."

"Not so well as I'd hoped," Tia Dalma replied as she walked towards the back. "Come."

Uneasy from the comments, Lena slowly dropped back a step, self-conscious as she placed a hand on her right arm, closing herself off. She wasn't sure if she felt invisible or if she would rather be invisible at that moment. It was easy for all the attention in the room to be drawn to Tia Dalma. She was a spectacle to see with the confidence to go with it. Lena on the other hand, always preferred to be out of the spotlight, but not when it came to Jack's attention.

"Come," Jack repeated as he motioned for Will.

"What service may I do ya?" she asked as she caressed Will's face before looking at Jack sternly. "You know I demand payment."

"I brought payment." With a whistle, a cage was brought to the table, the undead monkey caught inside of it. "Look," he said eagerly as he shot it, "an undead monkey. Top that!"

Tia Dalma didn't say a word as she opened the cage, letting the monkey out as it ran away.

Wincing as he watched it go, Gibbs said, "No! You've no idea how long it took us to catch that."

"The payment is fair," she simply said.

"We're looking for this," Will explained as he set out the drawing of the key before adding, "and what it goes to."

Rather than answering Will, she turned to look at Jack. "The compass you bartered from me; it cannot lead you to this?"

"Maybe. Why?" he said suspiciously.

Lena knew the real answer even if he didn't say it. She had seen him look at his compass numerous times, always scowling and shaking it when he didn't see what he wanted. She didn't understand much about why it wasn't working for him though. She only had a vague idea about what the compass did.

The second he spoke, a knowing look came across Tia Dalma's face as she looked more closely at him. "Aah. Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants. Or do you know but are loath to claim it as your own. Your key go to a chest. And it is what lay inside the chest you seek. Don't it?"

"What is inside?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of valuable nature?" Pintel guessed.

"Nothing bad, I hope," Ragetti added.

"You know of Davy Jones, yes?" Tia Dalma asked. While the crew all nodded, Lena shifted uncomfortably, not knowing much to go with the name.

"A man of the sea. A great Sailor. Until he run afoul of that which vex all men."

Will asked, "What vexes all men?"

"What indeed," she teased as she touched Will's arm.

"The sea?" Gibbs asked

"Sums," Pintel suggested.

Ragetti followed with, "The dichotomy of good and evil."

"A woman," Jack answered suddenly, ending everyone's guessing. His eyes trailed from Tia Dalma over to Lena, though she quickly looked away as their eyes met, avoiding his attention.

"A woman," she confirmed. "He fell in love."

"No no no no," Gibbs cut in. "I heard it was the sea he fell in love with."

A dismissive tone came from Tia Dalma before she got more into her tale. "Same story, different version and all are true. See it was a woman as changing, and harsh and untamable as the sea. He never stopped loving her. But the pain it caused him was too much to live with. But not enough to cause him to die."

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked.

With a hand placed on her chest, she answered, "him heart."

The confusion was clear in Ragetti's voice as he piped up, "literally or figuratively?"

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest," Pintel shot down before he second guessed himself. "Could he?"

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings. And so, him carved out him heart, lock it down in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key, he keep with him at all times."

From her spot off to the side, she could see everything click in Will's eyes as he turned on Jack. "You knew this."

"I did not," Jack defended. "I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So, all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, aye?"

Changing the focus, Tia Dalma looked at Jack as she held out her hand. "Let me see your hand."

Immediately, Lena could see the hesitation that had been visible ever since he wrapped it, keeping it out of sight. For a moment, he held out his unmarked right hand before rethinking it and handing over his left hand. Slowly, the cloth covering his hand was unwrapped, revealing a black spot placed on the palm of his hand.

"The black spot!" Gibbs gasped before dusting himself off, spinning in a circle, and finishing it off with spitting on the ground with a repeat of his words. "The black spot."

Not a second later, Pintel and Ragetti mirrored his actions, receiving a bewildered look from Lena.

Regardless of what was going on, she doubted that made an actual difference. Eyes narrowed in confusion, she stepped beside him yet again, shooting him a silent look, looking for an explanation. She knew it would have to wait however.

"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know," Jack called over his shoulder towards the crew.

After digging through the back of her house, Tia Dalma reappeared with a jar of dirt in her hand, offering it to Jack. "Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you Will be safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you Will carry land with you."

Tentatively, Jack grabbed it from her, looking over it skeptically. "Dirt. This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes."

"Is the… jar of dirt going to help?"

Narrowing her eyes, she said, "If you don't want it, give it back."

"No," Jack squeaked, clutching it to his chest.

"Then it helps."

Cutting into the conversation, Will said, "It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman."

Knowing their future goal, Tia Dalma picked up a variety of items into her hand and dropped them onto a map as she said, "a touch... of destiny."

* * *

With Tia Dalma's help, the ship was back on course, moving towards the Flying Dutchman. It wouldn't be long before they found it. And Lena knew, if she was going to get real answers, it had to be now. It was with that thought in mind that she cornered Jack, taking him away while he was not at the wheel or giving orders.

The pair stood on the deck, though it was quiet as the crew maintained a distance around them, giving them some privacy. And what privacy the crew couldn't give them, the darkness from the late hour did the rest.

"Jack, are you going to talk to me now?"

"Ah, she speaks," he teased, avoiding the question. "You've been awfully quiet tonight." She should have expected the response; it was typical of him, but hearing that tone made something snap inside of her.

Fists clenched and raised in front of her, she stepped towards him, trying hard to resist the urge to hit him. "Would you stop trying to keep me in the dark? I have been patient and giving you space, waiting for you to tell me, only asking a couple times. Yet the second Tia Dalma asks, you are willing to share everything. I understand you don't give your trust out easily but I need you to trust me. I need to know what is going on! I'm not going to just stand by and watch everything happen." Heart racing, she closed her eyes as she stood there, feeling the frustration creating a burning feeling behind her eyes.

Eyes still closed, she continued as she tried to keep her frustration from rising. "All of this has to do with Davy Jones. Your frantic running, the black spot, just tell me." With pleading eyes, she finally looked back at him, trying to blink back the blurry image that she was looking at.

Jack didn't move at first or say a word, just looked down at her. But then he was suddenly wrapping his arms around her, pulling her towards him in a loose embrace. "Sorry, love," he whispered quietly before he went on. "I have a debt to pay. Twelve years ago, I traded Jones for the Pearl. He brought her back from the depths and I agreed to pay. He's come to collect now."

Lena gripped his shirt tighter at those words though she still didn't look at him, remaining in his arms. "He's come for you… you're the payment, not silver or gold." She almost asked what he would be forced to pay. Somehow, she doubted it was as simple as just dying, but knowing might be worse.

Jack pushed her back and looked at her, smirking. "I've got a plan. Once I have the proper bargaining chip, my debt will disappear."

"When will he come?" Lena asked, dreading what the answer might be.

Jack shook his head before he corrected her, "he'll send his beastie. The Kraken. Probably already out lookin' for me."

Choking back a sound, she held her breath as she tried to hold back her emotions. How were they supposed to find everything that he needed while being chased across the ocean by a creature that would sink the ship if it found them? "I'm not letting that happen. Let's find that key and chest."

Jack smirked as he traced his fingers across her cheek, ridding it of the few stray tears. "No need to be so emotional. You won't be rid of me that easily."

"Good, because I've grown attached to you, you know," she said with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood that seemed to be crushing down on her.

"So I've noticed," Jack laughed. "Don't worry, I'll take care of Jones and like I said, I'll keep you safe and out of this. Promise."

"It's your safety I'm worried about, not mine," she muttered as the smile fell from her face. There had to be ways she could help. Whatever it took, she would help get him out of this. "Whatever it takes. Let's just focus on finding Davy Jones and finding this key," she said as she leaned against his side, needing to be close still.

Whether he sensed it or was just going along with it, she relaxed as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He placed a kiss on her head as the pair looked out across the deck of the ship. "Whatever it takes," he repeated, though she couldn't help but wonder just how far he was planning on going to get out of this. Part of the crew had already paid the price the first time they ran. More would likely pay with their lives. A fact that made her uneasy, but what was she willing to give to save Jack?

* * *

_Lena's Journal - May XX, 1729_

_I don't know where to begin right now. So much is happening and everything is out of my control. I'm terrified of what is going to happen next but I can't say anything. Jack is being hunted down by Davy Jones and if we don't find the key and chest containing his heart, I'm going to lose him forever. I don't even want to think about what I would have to do if that happened. I can't._

_And to make matters worse, Will appeared, looking for Jack's assistance because Elizabeth has been sentenced to hang. I feel terrible because I've barely given her a thought since finding that out. I was willing to go to the ends of the earth to find her last year, and now… I fear I truly am losing myself the longer I'm out here. Perhaps that's what happens when you become a pirate._

_Of course, what could I do? She is in Port Royal and I have no idea how to help with that. Will knows what needs done so surely, he has it taken care of. Meanwhile, I need to help Jack and it feels like an impossible task._

_I just don't know what to think or feel right now._

_We've lost a large amount of the crew as well. And I know we will lose more while trying to save Jack. Surely, I should feel more conflicted than I do. There are certain members of the crew I would be devastated to lose, but the ones that we have already lost? After initially watching them die, I've barely given them a second thought or mourned their loss. Am I so desensitized to this life already?_


	4. Chapter 4

After a long day of traveling, the sun had just set, though it was hard to tell behind the storm clouds blocking out the last of the light. A break in the rain seemed to settle over the Black Pearl, though the cool breeze rocked the ship consistently. The clouds showed no sign of clearing up, hinting towards more rain soon.

Further out, sitting on the water, was a lone ship that seemed to be stuck. The storm done its job, trapping it. It made it easier for the crew to follow their heading and catch up to it. The Flying Dutchman.

Lena pulled her jacket closer around her, covering the blue shirt worn underneath. Though it was wet, it was better than nothing against the wind. Standing by Jack, she tried to see what she could of the ship before them, though it wasn't much.

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" Will asked, unimpressed by the size. "She doesn't look like much."

"Neither do you," Jack shot back. "Do not underestimate it." A quick elbow from Jack to Gibbs prompted him to comment.

"Must've run afoul of the reef."

Turning to Will, Jack asked "What's your plan?"

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key," he said surely.

"And if there are Crewmen?" Jack prompted.

"I cut down anyone in my path," Will finished as he walked off.

"I like it. Simple, easy to remember," Jack commented with a nod.

"Simple or not, watch yourself, Will," she called out before he started climbing down to the awaiting boat.

"Your chariot awaits you, sire," Ragetti teased before he burst out laughing.

Quickly catching his attention, Jack yelled one last piece of advice. "Oi! If you do have to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life."

"Move on out," Ragetti yelled, still laughing hysterically as Will rowed out.

Once Will was off, Jack told the crew, "douse the lamps." Immediately, the deck of the Pearl went dark, each candle going out until they were covered in darkness.

As they waited, Jack peered through his telescope, keeping a close eye on the ship.

"I don't like this." Lena stood beside him, arms crossed as she waited for something to happen. The ship was silent aside from the wind and waves, making enough noise that they didn't need to speak too quietly to not be heard.

Jack waved her off as he lowered the telescope, glancing at her. "He'll be fine. Once he gets the key, we'll be out of here."

"And if he's not able to get the key?" she countered.

"Ye of so little faith."

Lena scowled and grabbed his arm, forcing his attention to her. "I'm serious, Jack. This plan can turn sideways quite easily. I don't like risking Will's life like this."

"'Whatever it takes.' Those were your words," Jack reminded. "Having second thoughts?"

Her hand fell back to her side as she slowly shook her head. "No… Lizzy will be furious that we sent him there if something does happen." Looking back towards Will's location, she said to herself, "I can't believe I'm going along with this."

"Don't overthink it," he said with a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be back in no time. If nothing else, he doesn't know when to quit." With that, he went back to keeping an eye on how Will was fairing, waiting to see any sign of Davy Jones.

The minutes ticked by agonizingly slow. Lena didn't know what was happening but she knew something changed when Jack suddenly tensed beside her. Just when he pulled down the telescope, they were joined by another figure on deck.

Gasping as her eyes fell on the sudden intrusion, she stepped back, latching onto Jack's arm as she kept her eyes glued to whom she believed to be Davy Jones. An intimidating man belonging to the sea was before them, tentacles on his face and a claw for a hand. All around them, crew members appeared, similar to Jones as they appeared to be made from sea creatures. In an instant, the entire crew of the Pearl was held back, leaving Jack and Lena surrounded with Jones in front of them.

"You have a debt to pay," Davy Jones said, stepping forward with each step Jack took back. "You've been Captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement."

"Technically, I was only Captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon," Jack argued weakly, stepping forward just a bit as he simultaneously pushed Lena behind him, though she still kept a grip on his arm.

"Then you were a poor Captain, but a Captain nonetheless." Jones snarled. "Have you not introduced yourself all these years as 'Captain Jack Sparrow'?" His words were followed by the laugher of his crew, mocking Jack's title.

"You have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there," he countered, waving over towards his ship.

The annoyance was clear in his voice as Jones snapped, "one soul is not equal to another."

"Aha!" Jack exclaimed eagerly, seeing a loophole to take advantage of. "So, we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over a price."

A pause followed before Jones asked, "Price?"

"Just how many souls, do you think, my soul is worth?" Jack continued asking.

Jones' answer followed quickly. "One hundred souls. Three days."

"You're a darling, mate. Send me back the boy, I'll get started right off," Jack finished as he slung an arm around Lena's shoulder, trying to walk off only to be stopped by a shark-like crewmember.

"I keep the boy, a good, faith payment," Jones countered. "That leaves you only ninety-nine to go," he finished with a laugh.

Jack didn't stop there, trying his best to get Will back. "Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano. Worth at least four, maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention… he's in love. With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Aye?"

As Jones stood in silence, Lena wasn't sure what the man was thinking before she suddenly shrank back as his eyes landed on her. She would have much preferred being held against her will with the rest of the crew, than be under Jones' scrutiny.

"I keep the boy. Ninety-nine souls-ah. But I wonder, Sparrow… can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man – a friend – to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free? Unless you'd prefer to have the boy in exchange for her."

Lena sucked in a breath, gripping Jack tight as a silence settled. But then he spoke. "Yep. I'm good with it. Shall we seal it in blood, I mean, uh, ink?"

With a hand out to offer a handshake, Jones reached out with a tentacle and wrapped it around Jack's left hand. As he let go, he reminded them, "three days-ah." And he and his crew disappeared.

"Jack?" Lena whispered as she tried to get his attention, but his eyes were drawn to his hand, covered in slime, watching as the black spot disappeared.

"We've things to do," he said to her before he called out, "Uh, Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye," Gibbs replied as he walked up beside the pair.

"I feel sullied and unusual," he commented, still looking at his hand.

Trying to find out Jack's plan, Gibbs aske, "And how do we intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?"

"Fortunately, he was mum as the condition in which these souls need be," Jack said, with Gibbs easily catching on.

"Aah, Tortuga," Gibbs said just as Jack wiped his hand on Gibbs' vest.

With a nod, Jack agreed. "Tortuga."

* * *

With Jack at the helm, leading them towards Tortuga as quickly as possible, Lena found herself by Gibbs for company. Only a few crew members were still up, catching the few hours of sleep they were able to.

"Do you really think we can find that many people willing to come with us at Tortuga?" Lena asked as she looked ahead of them.

"Aye," Gibbs said surely. "The souls we need will be there, it's just a matter of finding the right… persuasion to get them aboard without 'em realizing."

"So, we lie to these people and walk them to their death."

Gibbs shook his head before turning to look at her. "There's plenty a' people there with no life left. They aren't missin' nothin' by coming with us. My only worry is getting the group together in such a short time."

Lena sighed as she had to agree. It seemed an impossible task. "We have to try though, otherwise Jack will be taken by Davy Jones."

"Worse than that, I'm afraid," Gibbs replied. "See, if time runs out, it'll be all of us going down. How does one stop a Kraken?"

The question hung in the air as Lena had no answer. She didn't believe there was one. "It will take down the ship and all of us as well. That's why Jack has been trying to stay on land. I know that much, but we can't do that forever."

"No, but we've got a plan. I'll have us just what we need. Leave it to me." With a hand on her shoulder, he pushed her towards the captain's quarters. "Now best get some rest before we make land."

"I suppose," she said as she glanced back towards Jack, though he was distracted, eyes focused on steering. "Good night, Mr. Gibbs," she said before she walked away, intent on taking his advice and laying down while she could.

* * *

Only a few hours had passed before Lena was awoken by a knocking on the door. Rolling over with a groan, she blinked a few times as she looked at Jack laid beside her with no sign of waking up. "Are we near Tortuga?" she called out blearily as turned over, propping herself up so she could speak properly.

"We'll be making port soon," she heard Gibbs call before she heard steps move away from the door.

Lena yawned as she fell back against the bed, laying against Jack's side as she thought about falling back asleep. But that wasn't an option. Everyone needed to be up on deck and Jack wouldn't be thrilled if she didn't wake him up.

"Jack," she called as she patted his chest, waiting for a response. "We're almost to Tortuga."

Rather than answering, Jack rolled over, pinning her between him and the bed.

Pushing up against him as she was squished under the added weight, she smacked his arm and said, "Jack, get off me."

"No," he muttered, not moving.

"I would like to breath and we need to get up," she groaned, still failing to push him off.

"I'd rather sleep… unless," he added as he slid his hand down her side, stopping at her hip.

Rolling her eyes, she pushed him one last time to prove her point. "No, Jack. We need to get up. Now let me out."

Finally relenting, he moved off of her, but not before grabbing one last kiss, wandering hands included.

"Let's get this ship into Tortuga then," he said with a stretch, getting out of the bed in search of his discarded clothes from earlier in the night.

Lena shook her head, knowing exactly what he was looking for as she helped him get ready, sliding on his shirt as he assisted her with the finishing touches of her clothes.

Dressed and ready, they headed out, prepared to dock in Tortuga.

* * *

Tortuga was as lively as ever, even inside the Faithful Bride, where Jack, Lena, and Gibbs were currently trying to find the ninety-nine people needed to come with them. It was a slow process. Only a handful of people had signed up with Gibbs so far, leaving them with a lot to be desired.

Lena sighed, bored, as she looked around the room. There was plenty going on, but not much in the way they needed. Jack sat beside her, focused on his compass and continuously glaring and shaking it as he muttered to himself. An earlier glance at it proved that it only continued to spin for him, never stopping in one direction.

With the need to move, she pushed herself out of her seat and went to the bar, ordering a drink for Jack and herself. Drinks in hand, she carefully maneuvered around the room, avoiding drunks stumbling and people starting fights. As she reached her original spot, she stopped in front of Jack.

Compass in hand, Jack's full attention was on it as he said, "I know what I want, I know what I want, I know what I want," before he once again opened the compass, having no luck.

"If you didn't know yesterday, I doubt you will know what you want today," Lena said as she held out a mug, which he gladly accepted.

"Maybe I will know," he mocked before taking a drink. "I don't see you helping."

Rolling her eyes, Lena sat back down beside him and held out her hand. "It won't point me where you need to go. You know that." Jack set the compass in her hand as if to prove her wrong, though she knew well which way the compass would point. What she wanted most hadn't changed in several months.

Closing her eyes, she focused on her desire to save Jack. The problem was, even if it did pick up on that, would it point to the key, the chest, the people they needed? It would spin for her as well in that instant because she didn't know how to help. But it rarely read anything other than one thing for her. Opening the compass, she watched it spin for but a moment before he settled on a spot just beside her.

"I told you." Flipping it closed, she slapped it back into his hands, focusing on the man in front of Gibbs, currently signing up to join their crew.

Giving up for the time being, Jack attached it back to his person before addressing Gibbs. "How're we going?"

"Including those four?" Gibbs rhetorically asked, "That gives us four." Another sailor walked up then, stopping in front of the table. "What's your story?"

"My story?" the sailor asked, receiving a nod from Gibbs. "It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the seven seas."

Recognizing the voice, Lena snapped her attention to him, brows knitted as she considered why she knew it. As he continued, realization dawned on her. "The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life." As he finished, James Norrington grabbed a bottle from the table, taking a drink from it.

"Commodore?" Gibbs questioned in disbelief. Lena had to agree with the thought, for the Commodore she knew did not look so worn and ragged, worse off than some of the pirates in the area.

"No, not anymore, weren't you listening?" Norrington snapped, voice tense with anger. "I nearly had you all off Tripoli. I would've, if not for the hurricane."

Lena peered towards Jack as she saw him slowly move, pulling a fern from beside him as a hiding place. Though she was tempted to tell him it was a poor plan that wouldn't work, talking to him would surely draw even more attention. At least, until Norrington saw walking plants. Shaking her head, she slid out of her seat as casual as possible, giving Jack a way out as well before he started his way across the room.

"Lord," Gibbs said breathily. "You didn't try to sail through it?"

"So, do I make your Crew or not? You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice!" Norrington shouted just as he flipped the table, sending Gibbs sprawling to the ground. "So, am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" He turned to the side then, easily spotting Jack, and pulled out his pistol, aiming it directly at him. "Or should I just kill you now?"

Peaking from his hiding spot, Jack waved a hand as he said, "you're hired."

Fearing things wouldn't end as well as they'd like, Lena crept across the room, trying to get as close to Norrington and Jack as possible.

"Sorry. Old habits and all that," Norrington said just as he cocked the gun, ready to fire. Not giving him a chance, Lena leaped towards him and slammed his arm up. Two other sailors followed suit, grabbing Norrington's arm as he struggled against their hold, causing the gun to go off, ricocheting against the lights and striking someone's drink.

Instantaneously, the tavern burst into chaos, fists flying and yelling as the fighting broke out. Lena staggered back, trying to stay out of it just as a hand wrapped around her elbow. Yelping, she swung her arm back, colliding with Jack's side as he grunted but kept his grip on her. "Don't do that!" she hissed as she followed him, going towards Gibbs.

"Time to go," Jack said as, letting them both know his intentions.

"Aye," Gibbs agreed, following as they started heading upstairs, carefully avoiding any unruly sailors.

One by one, the followed Jack's steps, stepping around those in the way and pushing their way through others. As they walked, Jack kept picking up various hats, trying them on before tossing them. It seemed that nothing was going to replace the hat he lost. With no hat to call his own, they made it outside. Now it was back to the ship.

* * *

The dock leading to the Black Pearl was bustling with life despite the late hour of the day. Various men of the crew were loading items onto the ship, preparing for their next trip out at sea. Knowing their priorities and hers tended to be different, Lena planned on double checking a few things before they sent out.

"I'm going to help them load the ship," Lena said as she walked beside Jack and Gibbs. "You figure out our heading so we can get out of here." With that, she ran up the dock, grabbing one of the smaller crates before she carried it up the ramp. Food wasn't always the most well-rounded supply list, especially after indulging while at Tortuga. While she enjoyed rum just like the rest of them, there were other things in life she wanted to have more of.

She had only managed one trip before a figure on the docks caught her attention as they talked to Jack. With steady steps, she slowly walked towards them, before she realized her first assumption was correct. A smile spread across her face as she raced down the ramp and looped her arms around the figure, dragging them into an embrace as she laughed happily.

"Lizzy!" she cried happily as she pulled away far enough to see her friend more properly under the hat she wore. "What are you doing here?" She had assumed she was still locked up in Port Royal, yet she was here instead.

"I'm looking for Will," Elizabeth said as she stepped back, now able to look at both Jack and Lena. "I know Will came to find you, Jack. Where is he?"

Paling as she realized what she would need to say, she stepped to the side, turning so she was beside Elizabeth and facing Jack along with her. There was no way she would be able to tell her what really happened. She sent him a pleading look, knowing he would be able to spin some tale much easier than she could. That didn't change that things would have been easier if they didn't need a story at all. If Will had managed to just get the key and come back to the Pearl. Or if they hadn't sent him over there at all.

Jack easily stepped forward with an answer. "Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press-ganged into Davy Jones's Crew."

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth questioned, confused, though Lena didn't know if it was about how he ended up with Davy Jones or the fact that they wanted her to even believe such a thing.

Norrington, who had been off to the side, fighting off the sickness that came with his drinking, looked up at them in incredulity. "Oh, please. The Captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

"It's true," Lena said solemnly, knowing that at least part of his words was true. "I've seen it."

Not missing a chance for insult, Jack looked over Norrington and said, "you look bloody awful, what are you doing here?"

"You hired me. I can't help it, if your standards are lax," Norrington replied with a sneer.

And mature as ever, Jack's comeback was, "you smell funny."

Lena shot him an unamused look at the childish antics, while also knowing he was happily staying away from Elizabeth's choice of topic.

Tired of waiting, Elizabeth called his name. With a hum in reply, Elizabeth continued, "all I want is to find Will."

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?" Jack pressed, clearly with a plan in mind.

"Of course."

Putting a hand on her back, Jack led Elizabeth off to the side as Lena followed, curious what he was up to. "I would think, you'd want to find a way to save Will most."

"And you'd have a way of doing that?" Elizabeth asked.

Continuing on, Jack began to execute his plan. "Well, there is a chest."

"Oh, dear," Norrington groaned, receiving a glare from Lena as the others ignored him.

"A chest of unknown size and origin," Jack went on.

At that moment, Pintel walked beside them, adding in, "what contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones." And to add effect, Ragetti pretended to hold a beating heart in his hand, making sounds as he held his hand in front of Elizabeth.

Not stopping his explanation, Jack went on, "and whoever possesses that chest, possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants. Including saving brave William from his grim fate."

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" Norrington asked Elizabeth.

Annoyed with all of Norrington's comments, Lena turned to snap at him. "We know it's real. All of this is real. Just because you aren't willing to believe doesn't mean others are wrong."

Taking in Jack's words, Elizabeth continued looking for more answers. "How do we find it?"

"With this." Jack held out his compass, presenting it to Elizabeth. "My compass… is unique."

"Unique, here, having the meaning of broken," Norrington cut in.

"Would you give it a rest?" Lena said, tempted to slap him if he kept it up. "It's not broken.

Jack nodded at Norrington's words, "True enough. This compass does not point north." As he finished, Norrington walked off.

Elizabeth looked between Jack and the compass. "Where does it point?"

"It points to the thing you want most in this world."

"Jack," she breathed, shaking her head in disbelief at such a notion. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Every word, love. And what you want most in this world," he said while placing the compass in her hands, "is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?"

Elizabeth immediately corrected, "to save Will."

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones." With his words left hanging, he opened the compass and stepped back. A silence settled between them as they waited. Then, finally, Jack peered back towards the compass in her hands, seeing it clearly pointing in one direction. Grinning, he called out, "Mr. Gibbs!"

Hearing his name, Gibbs walked over. "Captain?"

"We have our heading."

Relieved to hear that, Gibbs exclaimed, "Finally! Cast off those lines, weigh anchor, and trough that canvas!"

Read to board, Jack made a sweeping motion towards the ship, inviting Elizabeth to board. "Ms. Swann." As they walked up the ramp with Norrington following behind, Lena stuck close to Jack as he swung an arm around her waist.


	5. Chapter 5

The night had gone by quickly once they had left Tortuga. With a course set, things seemed to be constantly moving. After only a few short hours of rest, it was back on deck, ready to help when needed and otherwise just relaxing. Jack's focus was on keeping course, tracking possible locations that they may be heading towards on his maps. With his attention taken, that gave Lena the chance to spend time with Elizabeth..

As the two ladies sat on deck, resting against a few crates that hadn't made it to the lower decks, they enjoyed the peace of each other's company. It had been a year and while many things were different, plenty still felt the same. Seeing each of them dressed in breeches and shirts rather than their dresses was the most evident sign that things were different though.

"You seem to be doing well, Lena."

With a small smile, Lena nodded. "Yes, though things aren't exactly perfect at the moment." She sighed as she glanced at her Elizabeth, uncomfortable knowing she had to be careful with what she said. "I wish we could have met again under better circumstances."

"True, but once we find Will, everything will be alright. I just can't believe he ended up on Davy Jones' ship. I suppose I always imagined he wasn't real, just a tale told." She paused as she looked at Lena, who had paled slightly. "You said you met him?"

Fidgeting slightly, Lena pulled one leg up, wrapping her hands around her knee as the other rested against the crate still. "Yes, briefly. He boarded the ship, threatened the crew. I'm surprised he didn't kill us all. It was during that time that Will was caught by him. I don't know exactly what happened that led to it, but I wish we could have done something different."

Elizabeth nodded, a far off look on her face as she got lost in thought. "This wasn't how any of this was supposed to go. Did you know we were arrested on our wedding day? We never even got to say our vows."

Her heart broke for her as she listened, unable to imagine how that would feel. "I'm sorry, Lizzy. None of this should have happened. Was this because of what happened last year?"

"For aiding in the escape of a pirate." She turned all her attention on Lena, the look on her face saying it was nothing good, as she continued, "There is a warrant for your arrest as well… Your father has convicted you of piracy."

Fists clenched, she looked down at the deck, unable to meet her eyes. "I'm not surprised. I mean, it's true, isn't it? He made it clear the last I saw him that he would not allow me walk into this kind of life."

Elizabeth leaned over, resting a hand on her arm, drawing her attention again. "There's more. I'm positive he is working with Cutler Beckett. He never said as much, but from how he spoke about Rear-Admiral Palmer, they are surely on friendly terms."

Lena tilted her head, unfamiliar with the name. "Who is Beckett? I don't recall ever meeting or hearing that name."

Shaking her head quickly, Elizabeth said, "you don't want to meet him. He works for the East India Trading Company and from the few minutes I've spent around him, he's a foul man that is manipulative and desires power."

Laughing bitterly, Lena said, "aren't they a perfect pair then."

"Perhaps. He also has a history with Jack as well. He might be more familiar with him than I am."

"I will talk to him later."

A heavy silence fell as their current predicament fell over their minds. Having enough of it, Elizabeth jumped up from her seat and stood in front of Lena, grabbing her hand. "Let's take a walk."

Rolling her eyes, Lena agreed as she stood up as well. "You'll find there's not very far to walk after so many laps around the deck."

"That's fine, but now I want to know what has happened this last year." With a smile, Elizabeth said, "You seem happier. More than at Port Royal."

"I am. I feel like I can breathe easier." Lena wasn't sure how to explain it when it seemed to come along so gradually, but she loved being out at sea on the Pearl.

Nodding, Elizabeth continued. "No more restricts and expectations. It fits you well. While I would prefer your company still, I'm glad things have been working out for you." A pause followed before she tentatively asked, "What about with Jack?"

Instinctively, Lena glanced towards his cabin, knowing he was most likely bent over his charts, since he wasn't at the helm. "I honestly have no answer for that. He's a pirate and I can't expect much," she shrugged to downplay the words, though Elizabeth saw right through it. "But things are fine between us. I wouldn't trade it for anything else. How are things with you and Will, though?" A smile spread across her face as she tried to change the topic. "I wish I would have been able to be at the wedding."

A bittersweet look fell over Elizabeth's face as she sighed, pausing their steps as they leaned over the railing, looking at the sea. "Everything would have been perfect if everything hadn't fallen apart during the wedding. I wish you could have been there, but I was so ready for that day. And now I don't know when we'll be able to be married."

Lena quickly embraced her friend as she tried not to cry, seeing the tears reflected in Elizabeth's, promising her, "it might not have happened then, but it will."

While there was much to focus on, the pair enjoyed keeping their minds on lighter things. It seemed there was a never-ending list of topics to go through and they intended to make the most of their time together while they could.

* * *

Trying to find a time to speak to Jack alone seemed to be impossible. She had missed her chance to speak in the cabin and once he was on deck, he had been moving nonstop. Lena hadn't given up though. It was on a trip to get rum that she had taken her chance. Following after him, thankful that most of the crew was above deck, she fell in step beside him and said, "I spoke to Elizabeth earlier."

With a noncommittal hum from him, she continued. "you know there is a warrant out for her and Will's arrest, right?"

Rolling his eyes, he glanced at her as they walked. "Yes, they both made that abundantly clear. Why?"

"Because there is one out for me as well. For piracy."

Jack laughed as he rounded on her. "Well, look at that. Truly a pirate now, Lena."

"Glad you find that so amusing, but I don't," she countered, annoyed that he seemed so nonchalant about it all. He was barely listening to her. "I fear it's worse than just having a warrant out."

Placing his hands on her shoulders as he finally stopped walking, he looked at her as he said, "Relax. We've all dealt with it before. They'd have to catch us to arrest you."

Tired of trying to get his full attention, she decided to just jump into it. He would either listen and talk to her or dismiss it. "This is all because of my father. He's working with Cutter Beckett." She paused as she watched his eyes narrowed, a thoughtful look on his face as his hands tightened barely noticeable on her shoulders. Before he could think of something to say, she pushed on. "Elizabeth doesn't trust him and that makes me worried. Is he someone I need to worry about?"

Pulling back, Jack cast a long look around the room, seeing that they were alone before he leaned back against a support beam and crossed his arm. "Beckett, huh? No problem. We can outsmart anything he throws our way."

"So, you do know him," she said as she stepped closer to him, shifting at his strange reaction. He claimed it wasn't a problem, yet how he had tensed up, she could almost see when he put a mask up, covering whatever he was thinking. "Can I ask what your history is with him?"

Jack roughly pulled up his sleeve, showing the branded P on his arm that she was very familiar with. "That was part of our business," he said shortly.

Hesitantly, Lena bit her lip before she reached out, grasping his arm lightly as she traced the mark with her thumb. Trying to piece everything together with only a little information, she struggled to figure out what to say next. Things didn't quite line up as much as she would like. But she also risked asking too much and would never receive an answer. "Was that… He works for the East India Trading Company. Did he work there when you met back then?"

Silent for a moment, a blank mask fell over his face, closing off any emotion. Fearing she wouldn't get an answer, she slowly dropped her hand from his arm, grabbing her own instead. Just as she made to end the discuss, to tell him to forget it, he spoke.

"Let's go talk in the cabin," he said as he walked the opposite direction. "But first, rum," he said, finishing his original task and grabbing two bottled, handing on to her. With a hand on her back, he led the way until they were in the privacy of the captain's cabin.

Sitting at the table, Jack dropped into a seat, pushing out one beside him as he did. At the invitation, Lena took the seat beside him, sitting quietly as she waited for him to start. After a generous drink of rum, mimicked by Lena in a smaller dose, Jack finally spoke, staring at the space around them rather than her.

"I was captain of this ship before it was even the Pearl. Before Jones brought her back up. She was the Wicked Wench and she was a vessel of the East India Company." Shocked at the idea of Jack working for EITC, she didn't know what to say. He always seemed like the kind of person that would have always been a pirate. Her thoughts were cut off as he continued, finally looking at her with a neutral look. "It was back when I tried to make an honest living. For a few years, I did that. I reported to Cutler Beckett but when I refused to handle some of their cargo, things went sour. Was branded a pirate and had to watch the ship go down, leading to my deal with Davy Jones."

Lena was at a loss for words, overwhelmed by the information she was given. She had never imagined something like that from him. And she knew it couldn't be something he made up; it wasn't outlandish enough. Wringing her hands together in her lap, she looked down, as if she suddenly pushed her way into something she shouldn't have. "All of that because of cargo? I think I will avoid him if possible," she said quietly.

"A little more complicated than that, but his cargo was slaves."

As he finished that last word, Lena snapped her head up in alarm, staring at him as if that would change what she had just heard. It made more sense why things hadn't gone the way it was meant. She never understood how people could treat others like that. Not wanting to pry further, ended the topic. "Thank you for telling me, Jack," she said quietly, grateful that he was willing to share something so personal. It felt very well like it was the first time he did so without his hand being forced.

"I hope that answers your questions then. As you said, you should avoid him. If he's a part of this game that Elizabeth and Will are tied up in, I'll deal with him myself."

As he mentioned Elizabeth and Will, she couldn't help but sigh as she remembered her other issue from earlier. "What are we going to do about the two of them? I can't keep lying to Lizzy every time she brings Will up. I'm a terrible liar. She'll know something is up."

"Then don't say a word," was his simple answer. "Surely you can tell her that you don't know."

"Not when I'm feeling guilty," she cried as she leaned back in the chair with a huff.

"There you go overthinking. Stop thinking."

Lena stared at him flatly, unbelieving the suggestion out of his mouth. "Do you listen to some of the things you say?" she asked frankly, unsure how that would help at all.

"Yes, I do. I give great advice and you would be wise to listen," he said with a flourish, bouncing into his usual behavior. While she was glad to see the mood lifting, that helped nothing. "Just stick to the facts you know that dear Elizabeth won't mind finding out. And leave out the facts that hurt her, you, or I. No lying needed. And if all else fails, just direct her my way. I can lie my way out of anything." With a wink, he pulled her up out of the chair. "Now, let's go. Can't stay in here forever."

Rolling her eyes, she couldn't help but comment on that. "That's a first. I'm pretty sure you're never in a rush to get out of here."

"Well, when I have such pleasurable company, who could really resist?"

* * *

The deck of the Pearl was full of people and Jack, Lena, Elizabeth, and Gibbs were doing there best to talk while avoiding the crew moving about. There seemed to be a lot to cover still while they moved closer and closer to the chest. Just a few minutes ago, Elizabeth had revealed just what it was that had happened prior to meeting up with them in Tortuga. Before them were the Letters of Marque, sighed and presented to Jack in return for the compass.

"Beckett," Jack verified, though he expected nothing less after his earlier conversation with Lena.

"Yes, they're signed 'Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company,'" Elizabeth stated as she showed Jack the letters.

Taking them from her hand, Jack opened the letters, looking over the signature as a sound of disgust left his mouth, sticking out his tongue to go with it.

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word," Gibbs said in disbelief, realizing what the rest of them were learning as well. With confirmation from Jack, Gibbs continued, "Beckett wants the compass. Only one reason for that."

"Of course. He wants the chest," Jack said.

"Yes, he did say something about a chest," Elizabeth agreed, though she didn't know what chest he had been referring to at the time.

Voicing his thoughts, Gibbs shared, "if the Company controls the chest, they control the sea."

"That would give him leverage over Davy Jones then," Lena said, unable to imagine just what Beckett could do with that.

"A truly discomforting notion, love," Jack agreed.

"Bad!" Gibbs called, "Bad for every mother's son what calls himself pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails." With that, Gibbs walked off, shouting orders to get the ship up to speed.

"Might I enquire as to how you came by these?" Jack asked as he held up the letters, waiting for a reply from Elizabeth.

"Persuasion," was her answer.

"Friendly?"

"Decidedly not," Elizabeth finished.

Lena shook her head at the exchange, though certainly not surprised to hear that she was willing to go to such lengths.

Jack, on the other hand, was focused on other thoughts. "Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honor, yet you are the one standing here with the prize." Reading off the letter, Jack began, "Full pardon, commissioned as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company." As he finished reading, he stashed it inside his coat. "As if I could be bought for such a low price."

"As if you would be bought at all in that form. Working for the East India Trading Company?" Lena repeated, knowing now what she did, it seemed highly unlikely.

"Jack, the letters, give them back," Elizabeth ordered, stepping towards him.

"No. Persuade me," Jack said as he walked away, intent on keeping them.

Seeing the issue rising, Lena stepped up as well to help Elizabeth. "Jack, if you have no intention of taking up the offer then just give them back."

Glancing at her, he waved a finger in her direction. "Ahh, and give up leverage? I think not."

Not giving up, Elizabeth stepped up behind him, leaning in. "You do know Will taught me how to handle a sword."

Jack spun around then, facing Elizabeth as he got closer than needed. "As I said… persuade me."

Elizabeth glared before she turned and walked away, leaving only Lena and Jack standing there. With a glare, Lena smacked him hard before she walked off. She couldn't believe that he would act like that with her. And with her right beside him! She was livid. Even if he didn't mean any of it, it still stung to see him give attention like that to someone else.

* * *

The wind brushed past Lena as she looked out at the sea, waiting for a sign that they would be arriving soon. After traveling though part of the night and the entire morning, she hoped they would get there soon. They were running out of time. Jack had only been given three days. Finding the people needed had failed, which meant this was their only chance. She tried not to think about it, but if there was a chance it wouldn't be enough. Davy Jones had the key to the chest. Even if they got the chest, he might not worry about them opening it. And then what? She wasn't going to sit by and watch.

Lena closed her eyes as she pressed her palms to her eyelids, breathing as she tried to stay calm. As she stood there, she picked up a new conversation nearby. Eyes drifting towards the stairs, she picked up Jack and Elizabeth's voices easily. Though it wasn't her conversation, she couldn't help but listen as it drew her attention.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are… troubled," Jack said, as she heard him sit down beside her.

Silence followed, which Lena could assume was Elizabeth's reply, most likely too quiet to hear.

Elizabeth: I just thought I'd be married by now. I'm so ready to be married.

"You know," Jack started before clearing his throat, "Lizzy, I am Captain of a ship and being Captain of a ship, I could, in fact, perform a marriage right here. Right on this deck. Right now."

Elizabeth's voice was full of disgust as Lena continued to listen. "No, thank you. I would not do that to Lena, though it seems you would." With that, she walked away, the sound of Jack's footsteps followed after.

Lena felt her heart drop as she turned her head, now able to see them clearly on the deck, though she couldn't hear them. The feeling in her gut only seemed to get worse as she watched them; Jack walking closer and leaning around her to speak more intimately. No matter how many times she told herself it was part of his personality, it didn't make the feeling go away. Pressing her eyes closed, it was only a moment before her mind forced her to keep watching, as if to see if things got worse. And they did.

At the sight of Elizabeth and Jack, seemingly leaning towards each other, violently pushed off the railing and walked as far back as she could, refusing to keep them in sight. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She could do nothing but chastise herself. Of course, that would happen. Why wouldn't Jack be interested in Elizabeth. While she didn't know what would prompt Elizabeth into acting like that after coming out here for Will, she couldn't exactly dismiss what she saw either. Then she heard the call. Peering out towards the ocean, she looked for an island. It seemed they found where they were looking for. But now she needed to go to shore with them and she didn't know if she could stomach that.


	6. Chapter 6

The trip to shore was awkward at best. The boat set to go ashore was a tight fit, filled with Norrington and Elizabeth in the back, Pintel and Ragetti in the middle rowing, and Jack and Lena towards the front. And to top it off, space was then taken by supplies needed to find and dig up the chest, plus Jack’s jar of dirt.

Almost everyone could tell something was wrong as well. Despite being so close to Jack, there was a noticeable distance between them. She had also failed to say a word to Elizabeth since the group first gathered to get in the boat. No one made comments on it, however, focusing on reaching land instead. The only ones speaking were Pintel and Ragetti.

Carrying on, oblivious to everything else, the two argued on, talking about the Kraken. Honestly, Lena wasn’t listening to a word they said. They could have begun speaking another language and she still may not have noticed. Tense beside Jack, Lena was too stuck in her head to notice anything around her. It wasn’t until they were pulled up to solid land and a hand was stretched out to her that she realized everyone else was climbing out of the boat except her.

“Best get moving if you don’t want to guard the boat,” Jack said as she grabbed his hand, though somewhat hesitantly, and with one swift pull, she was on her feet and stepping onto the island.

The second she was out, she pulled her hand back quickly, looking around to see where everyone else was. Jack eyed her for a moment before he took off his coat and threw it into the boat, picking up a shovel instead. “Guard the boat; mind the tides,” Jack said as he looked at Pintel and Ragetti. “Don’t touch my dirt.”

With compass in hand, Elizabeth led the group forward, following where the arrow pointed. Each step seemed to lead them further and further across the island and they still had seen no sign of the chest, before they seemed to reach a dead end. Elizabeth stood surrounded by everyone as she paced across the sand, stopping, turning, and repeating the process, seemingly trying to read the arrow that was no longer working.

Elizabeth shook the compass in annoyance as she said, “this doesn’t work. And it certainly doesn’t show you what you want most.” As she finished, she dropped to the sand, sitting cross-legged as she dropped the compass beside her.

Jack walked over and looked at the compass, immediately reading where it was pointing and figuring out the problem. “Yes, it does, you’re sitting on it.”

“Beg pardon?” Elizabeth asked, confused.

Shooing her away with his hands, he said, “move,” before whistling for Norrington to come over with the shovel. The job of shoveling, now designated to Norrington, left the other three to wait on the sides, waiting for a sign of the chest.

Time to wait meant time to talk, which led Lena to a spot more removed from the group in hopes of avoiding such a situation with both Jack and Elizabeth. Just off to the side of Norrington, Elizabeth spent her time switching between pacing and watching the hole’s progress. Jack, on the other hand, sat on a small hill overlooking the hole, seemingly meditating. His meditation was short lived however.

Weary of his intentions, Lena watched as he pushed himself up and sauntered over to her. As Jack reached her, he dropped down beside her in silence, studying her before he finally spoke. “May I inquire as to what has you in such a mood?”

Pulling her eyes away quickly from him, unwilling to look at him, she turned her focus to Norrington as she replied, “I’m not in a mood.”

“Your body says otherwise,” he said in that know-it-all tone that Lena was currently finding infuriating.

Crossing her arms, she muttered, “it’s nothing,” hoping to dismiss the topic and get him to leave. Clearly, he paid more attention that she gave him credit for, which would usually delight her in any other situation, but the last thing she wanted was to deal with everything in her mind.

“Ahh, so you are in a mood,” Jack said as he leaned back, looking ahead as well since she refused to look at him. “Just unwilling to share with dear Jack?” he pushed.

“No,” she snapped, with more attitude than she intended. Just having him near was creating a well of emotions she did not want to deal with in the middle of an island with an audience. The frustration and hurt was a combination that couldn’t end in anything but tears or rage, possibly both.

Jack nodded and turned, facing her completely even though he was only presented with her profile. “I am starting to get the impression that I’m the one you’re mad at. I’m not going to get slapped, am I?” he asked in quick caution.

Immediately, the comment sparked the frustration she had been pushing aside. Whipping around the face him, a scowl on her face, she snapped, “You know what? I o _ught_ to slap you.” Seething, she pushed herself up, she couldn’t go far as Jack reached up, grabbing her wrist as he stood up as well.

“Mind explaining what the problem is then?”

“Really?” Lena scoffed. “You don’t know? After how you were acting on the ship today? You don’t know what I would be mad about?” Yanking her wrist out of his hold, she spun around and stalked away from him, putting much needed distance between her and the group.

Even with more space between them, Lena couldn’t calm down as much as she would like. And to top it all off, she knew Elizabeth had noticed her exchange with Jack. The last thing she wanted was to have another conversation like the last repeated with her. She just wanted space. Thankfully her wish was answered by the sound of the shovel hitting something solid.

In the blink of an eye, everyone gathered and was peering into the hole in the ground, spotting the top of an old wooden chest. Taking out the chest, Jack made quick work of the outside lock and breaking it open. What met her eyes first was unexpected as Lena looked over the content. Numerous letters laid inside, seemingly left for safekeeping, though Lena wasn’t sure if that were truly the case based on what Tia Dalma had told them. For a man who didn’t wish to feel, why have such keepsakes? As they moved the letters aside, a smaller chest was revealed and, in the silence, they could hear it; the beating heart of Davy Jones from within.

“It’s real,” Elizabeth said in shock as she looked at the chest.

Norrington, as surprised as Elizabeth said, “you actually were telling the truth.”

“I do that quite a lot, yet people are still surprised,” Jack shot back with a roll of his eyes.

Lena couldn’t help but scoff at the comment. Even when he was telling the truth, it was some twisted form of it half the time. Of course, people would be surprised. 

“With good reason.”

Shocked by the sudden voice, Lena spun around in surprise when she spotted Will walking up to them, soaked but very much alive and not a part of Davy Jones' crew. And suddenly, Lena knew things would get a lot worse when the truth came out. How could it not?

Elizabeth shouted his name as she ran to him, throwing her arms around him with a kiss. “You’re alright, thank God! I came to find you.”

From the corner of her eye, Lena saw the look on Jack’s face, clearly as uneasy as she was at this turn of events.

“How did you get here?” Jack asked.

With a smart response, Will said, “sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet.”

“Not so easy is it?” Jack said back with a forced smile.

Not missing a beat, Will continued, “But I do owe you thanks, Jack.”

“You do?”

Lena unconsciously took a step towards Jack, knowing when everything would fall apart, whose side she would be on, despite how angry she may be with him. She doubted Will was too thankful for Jack’s trickery even if he somehow managed to get out of it, and being a part of it, it could be directed to her as well. Silently, she watched everything unfold, unwilling to draw attention to herself, preferring that Jack be the one verbally attacked first.

“After you tricked me onto that ship, to square your debt with Jones,” Will explained, only to be interrupted.

“What?” Elizabeth cried in shock.

“What?” echoed Jack in a high-pitched voice.

“I was reunited with my father,” Will confessed.

“Oh, well, you’re welcome, then,” Jack finished with a quick wave of his hand.

Appalled, Elizabeth yelled, “everything you said to me, every word was a lie!” That was when her attention turned to Lena, scrutinizing gaze locked on her. “Did you know about this?”

As the sudden focus shifted, Lena failed to form any words, immediately giving Elizabeth her answer. As she watched the anger appear on Elizabeth’s face, she held out her hands placatingly. “Look, we had to. I didn’t know he was going to get trapped with Davy Jones though!”

“I see you picked up his lying habits then!” Elizabeth said with a wave towards Jack, still glaring at Lena.

“Don’t act like you don’t have your own lies and secrets!” Lena yelled back, growing annoyed at being on the receiving end when she had already been frustrated with Elizabeth prior to being attacked. “As I said, it had to be done.”

“Oi, what are you doing?” Jack said, drawing both women’s attention towards him and Will, quickly bringing an end to the argument about to begin.

Crouched over the chest with a knife in hand, Will stood ready to open the chest. It seemed Will had been successful in retrieving the key from Jones even after being taken.

“I’m gonna kill Jones,” Will said, leveling a look at Jack from his spot on the ground.

Jack had other plans however, drawing his sword and holding it in front of Will. “Can’t let you do that, William. ‘Cause if Jones is dead, who’s to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?” Under the threat of his sword, Will stood, relenting. Jack held out his hand then, motioning for the key. “Now, if you please, the key.”

“I keep the promises I make, Jack,” Will said as he swiftly snatched the sword from Elizabeth’s waist, raising it against Jack. “I intend to free my father. And I hope you’re here to see it.”

“I can’t let you do that, either,” Norrington cut in, pointing his sword at Will. “So sorry.”

“I knew you’d warm up to me eventually,” Jack said as he began taking steps towards Norrington.

He hadn’t made it more than two steps before Norrington swung his sword towards Jack, creating a reaction as Will swung his sword towards Norrington. Then, with a slight delay, Jack brought his back to point at Will, finishing the triangle between the three.

“Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it: I get my life back,” Norrington explained.

“Ah. The dark side of ambition,” Jack said, almost knowingly, as he looked at Norrington.

“Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption,” Norrington corrected.

And all at once, they struck. Swinging against one another, the sound of swords colliding filled the air as Lena and Elizabeth jumped back, avoiding the sword fight. Through the whole exchange, Elizabeth watched from one side as Lena stood on the opposite side, staring at the three speechless. Surely there was a better way to solve their problems?

As the fighting soon shifted the focus onto the key, the second one of them grabbed it, they dashed off followed quickly by the other two. Leading away from the chest, the ringing of blades continued as the three circled each other, moving in and out of reach.

As Jack managed to snatch the key, he took off without another look, racing across the sand. Norrington, ready to follow, spun around and kicked Will, knocking him to the ground. Elizabeth was quick to go to his aid while Lena ran after the other two, ignoring the pair’s exchange.

“Would you stop it?” she yelled as she chased after them, just as Will caught up, jumping back into their fight. “This is ridiculous!” Shaking her head at them, she dropped her arms to her side, glaring at the trio as they carried on. It seemed nothing was going to stop them until they resolved whatever it was they were fighting over and one of them walked away with the key.

Elizabeth showed up just after Will, creating a dramatic scene that did nothing to stop the fighting. “This is not funny! This is no way for grown men to,” tired of shouting and receiving no reaction, she continued in frustration “Oh, fine! Let’s just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other, that’s all there ever is. I’ve had it! I’ve had it with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked pirates!”

“You’re wasting your breath,” Lena said plainly as she glanced at Elizabeth, still yelling at the top of her lungs. If Elizabeth was going to yell, then Lena planned on saving her breath for when it would actually help. Standing with arms crossed, she shook her head at everything around her.

“At least I am trying to do something,” Elizabeth clipped back, pausing in her throwing. “Whatever is bothering you today, don’t take it out on me.”

Glaring, Lena gave no response as Elizabeth clearly had no idea what was wrong or had a clue that she was part of the problem.

At her silence, Elizabeth went back to shouting at the three sword fighting. Lena glanced towards Elizabeth as she continued the theatrics. “Oh. Oh! The heat!” With a cry, Elizabeth dropped to the ground in a pretend faint. It seemed this time around, nothing would get a reaction.

Lena groaned as she watched the three men attack each other. There seemed to be no stopping them, as Elizabeth proved from her various attempts at catching their attention. Not wasting her time on such antics, Lena waited off to the side, clear of their fight as she watched it unfold. Hopefully they would manage to solve this problem without seriously maiming each other. 

Her time waiting was cut short as she heard the rustling of sand behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she nearly couldn’t believe her eyes as she saw Pintel and Ragetti running off with the chest held between them. There was no way Lena would let those two take off with the chest. Not casting another glance at the men or Elizabeth, Lena dashed off after the thieving pirates, chasing them away from the sandy shores. 

With each step she took, she seemed to get no closer to the pair but they all got closer to the vegetation of the island, spotting palm trees up ahead. As she ran, she noticed Elizabeth fall in step beside her, giving chase as well. If they could work together despite their anger at each other, they may just get back what was taken. Lena wasn’t sure how likely that was, but both knew they didn’t want those pirates to have it. Tension momentarily forgotten; they ran on. 

The ground around them turned grassy, mixing with the sand as trees sprung up around them, blocking their view and creating more obstacles. It seems the obstacles weren’t as much of a problem for the ladies as it was for the men as they finally caught up. They didn’t realize the problem that situation presented until the pair turned around to face them. 

Pintel and Ragetti grinned as they shared a look before they each drew their sword. Elizabeth, ready to fight, went to grab her own, only to come back empty handed. With Will still fighting with her sword, she was left with nothing. Seeing their advantage, Pintel grinned at her, “‘ello, poppet,” stepping forward once more as he said it. 

Lena, on the other hand, wasted no time in stepping forward, sword drawn as she prepared to block them if needed. She had to admit she felt she would never be fully comfortable with a sword in a real battle, but when forced, she had gotten into the habit of defending herself as needed. This time was no different. 

But then, a sound filled the air as something tore its way through the plants, dislodging small trees and rocks as it went. Freezing where they stood, all four pairs of eyes drifted to the side, taking in the strange sight beside them. A giant wheel, for turning water rolled across the ground. Standing on top, still locked in battle were Will and Norrington, taking skillful steps to stay above. And the scene was completed by Jack, chasing after the wheel from several paces behind.

A silence settled between them as they tried to understand what they saw. But just as quickly as it happened, it was over. Turning back to look at Lena and Elizabeth, the men grinned as they walked towards them. Unable to do much, Elizabeth took another step back but Lena held her ground despite her racing heart. 

A hatchet came flying past them then, launching into a nearby tree, catching the four’s attention. Turning around, Lena and Elizabeth both stared at the mob of crustaceous pirates that were heading towards them. Seeing Elizabeth suddenly stepping back towards her, Lena stepped to the side as she did the same. It seemed Pintel and Ragetti weren’t moving yet as Elizabeth pushed between the two, and in a moment of panic, each shoved their sword into her open hands. 

Picking up the chest, the two led the way with Lena a step behind them, followed by Elizabeth in the rear. Trying to outrun the crowd of pirates behind them, none of them paid much attention to what was in their path. Pintel and Ragetti, in their rush as they carried the chest between them, failed to realize they each went around separate sides of a palm tree. The chest slammed into the tree, being pulled from their hands as everyone continued forward. 

One by one, each of their steps faltered as they turned around. Horrified at the sight of the chest laying on the ground and the closing distance between them and the pirates, it was clear what was about to happen. With both swords in hand and the closes, Elizabeth blocked a blow just as the first one reached them. Tightening her grip on her own sword, Lena stepped forward, prepared to jump in next. 

Surrounded by enemy pirates, Lena watched her back as best she could while she, Elizabeth, Pintel and Ragetti fought off the crew. One sword short, they worked as a team, listening for when one shouted “sword,” tossing one to them as they took care of whoever was in front of them before tossing it to the next who needed a sword. 

Lena dodged one blow, ducking under a bending tree as the sword lodged into it instead. She swung her own sword out from her lower position while the other’s sword was still out of the picture. Trying to avoid the strike, the pirate backed up, tripping as he did, falling to the ground. Taking the opportunity, Lena scrambled to the side and out of reach just as she heard a shout from Ragetti and tossed her sword his way. Staying out of range, she circled one of the nearby trees as another pirate locked its eyes on her, approaching from the side.

With a shout, she got her sword back just in time to block a blow to her side, though that didn’t stop it from sending her feet sliding back in the sand. As he drew back for another blow, Lena spun around quicker and slashed into the pirate, sending him tumbling into another as he fell. 

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement where the chest had been laying. One pirate with a shell for a head, lurked nearby. Just from the look on his face, she knew he was up to no good. Not wasting time, Lena dodged one pirate, ducking under his arm as she raced towards the chest. Pausing a few times to block blows, she cursed as she saw the pirate take off with the chest in hand. 

There was no way she was letting them get the chest. After everything they had just gone through, everything they needed was in sight and she’d be damned if she let it disappear. If they didn’t have the chest, she risked losing Jack. With that thought clear in her head, she completely forgot all negative feelings from earlier as she chased after the pirate, sword tight in her hand as she prepared to do whatever was necessary to get it back. 

With the pirate in sight, she left the others behind without so much as a word. Hopefully one of them would have noticed the sudden disappearance of her and the chest. If so, she could count on them following not far behind. Moving carefully, Lena kept her eyes on the pirate, trying to catch up. Each step seemed to get her no closer, however, panting as she was from the fight and running that seemed to never end. Suddenly, fate intervened as she watched in shock as a coconut came hurtling through the air, knocking the head of the pirate clear from its body. 

Pausing where she stood, she slowly turned, tracing the coconut back to its original location. There, heading towards the now discarded chest, was none other than Jack. Blinking for a moment, she sprinted towards him, closing the distance as she stood beside him just as he dropped down to kneel by the chest. 

“What happened?” Lena wasn’t sure what exactly she wanted an explanation to, but she would take any answer at that point. 

“Got what I needed,” Jack said, holding up the key that Will had first showed up with. 

Dropping down beside him, Lena perched near him, brushing up against his leg as she leaned over in awe as he slowly placed the key into the lock. Time seemed to stop as she saw him open the chest and she spotted the lone heart sitting in the corner of the chest, seemingly still beating despite what all logic said should be possible. 

All at once, the world snapped back into attention as they both looked over, noticing the nearing sound of fighting. Jack quickly picked up the heart and hid it on his person, out of sight thanks to his shirt. He turned then to look at Lena while simultaneously shutting the chest. 

“Time to go.” 

Lena paused for just a second as she looked between him and the chest, realizing what she needed to do. “Go!” she said as she stood up and pushed him towards the direction of their boat. “They can’t know you have it. I’ll stay. Keep up appearances,” she finished with a quick wave towards the chest. 

Grinning at her, Jack stepped forward and kissed her hard, leaving her in a daze at the sudden action. “You’re a sly one,” he said with a smirk before he dashed off, leaving her to pick up her thoughts and the chest. 

Lena turned around just as the group appeared. Thankfully, it seemed Elizabeth, Pintel and Ragetti were in the front, but it made her feel not much better when her eyes fell on the horde of pirates that were on their heels. Wide eyed, Lena spun around and took off as fast as she could, following the direction Jack had taken off. 

Finally, the grass and trees led way into the sandy beach where she could see the boat in the distance, along with Jack as he fought his own member of Davy Jones’ crew. Before she could make it to the boat, she was attacked by another crew member. With the chest in her hand, blocking with it seemed the better choice than chancing a block with the sword in her left hand. With the pirate thrown off from the swing, she stepped forward again, only to be plowed into by another.

Crashing into the water, Lena dropped the chest as she caught herself from slamming into the sand. Scrambling to right herself, spitting out water as she did, she barely had a chance to see around her when two bodies stormed past her, picking up the chest as they went. Clenching her fists as she watched Pintel and Ragetti continue towards the boat, she turned her attention back on the pirates surrounding her. That was, until the giant wheel came crashing through the scene. Lena watched in awe as it took down several pirates, making their job easier, before it finally fell down with a splash. From the small moment she gave herself to look, she caught a glimpse of Will and Norrington both climbing out. But that was all the time she could spare.

With another blow coming down, she grabbed her sword, meeting a strike as she pushed off them. Twisting around, she followed after the pair with the chest, though her pursuit was thwarted by various pirates focused both on fighting her and going after the chest. Finally, the struggled was coming to an end as she reached the boat, shortly after the others.

Struggling against the numerous pirates that were closing in on her, she kept swinging her sword, blocking when needed and running when she could. As she ran, a sword suddenly clanged beside her. In alarm, she darted her eyes to the side, sword raised and ready before relief struck her.

"Jack!" 

"Not the time!" He shouted back as he blocked another strike, knocking the pirate back at the same time. 

Before they knew it, they had finally reached the boat and the rest of the group was with them. Lena was more concerned about the large number of enemy pirates surrounding them. As she sliced at one, she caught sight of Jack swinging an oar off to the side for some reason. 

It wasn't until she heard Elizabeth that she figured out what he had done.

"Will," she cried as she raced through the water towards where he laid, knocked out, half in the boat. 

"Leave him lie!" Jack shouted back, keeping an eye on the pirates still closing in. "Unless you plan on using him to hit something with."

"We’re not coming out of this," Elizabeth realized as they continued to get backed up, corned against the boat.

"Not with the chest. Into the boat." Norrington said as he grabbed the chest.

“You’re mad,” Elizabeth told him as she realized his plan.

“Don’t wait for me,” was all Norrington replied before he took off running with the chest. As was his intention, the plan worked as everyone in Davy Jones’ crew followed, chasing after him and the chest.

Seeing their new opening, Jack was quick to respond with “I say we respect his final wish.”

"But," Lena said, unsure what to truly say. He was throwing away his life for an empty chest. Looking desperately between Jack and Elizabeth, knowing even if Jack didn't care, Elizabeth would, she looked for some sort of answer. Jack had other plans though as he grabbed her, pushing her into the boat in order to get them moving. 

Pintel replied, "aye!" And began to push off, getting the boat moving.

Guilt sat heavy with her as Lena watched them move further away from the island, leaving Norrington behind. It was his choice, though, so she tried to reason with herself that she needn’t worry so much over it. Jack had the heart and that’s what they needed. His actions would buy them more time before Davy Jones realized the heart was gone. And hopefully by then, they would settle Jack’s debt.

* * *

A thick tension was felt over the boat as they rowed back towards the Black Pearl. While they had gained Will, they had lost Norrington. It seemed even Pintel and Ragetti weren’t willing to break the silence that lingered over the group. Elizabeth took her place once again in the back, watching over Will who was still knocked out. Back in the middle, Pintel and Ragetti focused on rowing. And that left Jack and Lena in the front. 

“Davy Jones isn’t going to let us walk away from here, is he?” Lena finally spoke up, though it was quiet, it was easily heard. 

“Best get back to the Pearl and prepare,” Jack said, giving her all the confirmation she needed. 

Cutting into the conversation, Elizabeth said, “this is because of your debt, isn’t it?” Glaring at the two, she continued. “That’s why Will was there. What else haven’t you been telling me?”

Pintel and Ragetti remained quiet, though a shared look told Lena they were listening very carefully. No doubt waiting to see what information would be of use to them. 

“That’s about it,” Jack said with a shrug, no interest in going into details with her about anything. 

Seeing Jack would give her nothing, she looked directly at Lena. 

“There is _nothing to tell_ ,” Lena said as she shot a glare in return. “I’m not the one with things to hide.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

As the tension between the two women grew, the three men listening in seemed to shift uncomfortably. Stuck in the middle, quite literally for Pintel and Ragetti, they had little choice but to act like they weren’t a part of it. 

Leaning forward, Lena would have loved nothing more than to speak closer to Elizabeth and let her anger be known. Thinking back on her feelings earlier, that discomfort was quickly turning into fury. “I’m not blind! Just before we spotted land, I saw your little exchange with Jack. I expect that from him, but not from you!”

As her words hung in the air, confusion was clear on everyone’s face as Lena looked at the people in front of her. Of course, Pintel and Ragetti had no idea what she was talking about, but Elizabeth knew. It didn’t take long before she saw the reaction. Elizabeth’s face quickly dropped from a scowl, paling as her eyes widened. She could see everything fall into place. “Lena,” she said as she breathed out, “whatever you saw, that wasn’t…” 

Before Elizabeth could finish, Lena cut her off, lunging forward in her seat violently. If it weren’t for Jack quickly wrapping an arm around her, keeping her in her seat, she would have very well crossed half the boat. “I don’t need to hear any excuses. Perhaps you should worry about your fiancé instead.” 

“Lena. Dear.” Jack suddenly spoke, moving so he could get her to look at him. When she didn’t reply but didn’t struggle either, he continued. “While I am sure you and Miss Swann have plenty to work out,” a strong glare from her caused him to quickly add on, “and us as well, now may not be the opportune time for such a discussion. Perhaps once we are back on the ship? And not in need of outrunning Davy Jones?”

Lena clenched her fists, glancing from him to Elizabeth. She had to admit he was right. While she wanted to continue on and get out how she was feeling, it wasn’t the time. It wasn’t the place. “Fine,” she said, crossing her arms as she turned her attention towards the ocean. If she was stuck on the boat, she would do her best to avoid looking at anyone. The Black Pearl wasn’t far away. She just had to make it until then. 


	7. Chapter 7

The deck of the Black Pearl was filled with chatter and movement when the boat arrived, allowing the group to board the ship. As soon as Lena’s feet hit the wood, she was walking across the deck, giving no one a glance as she made a line straight for the stern. Any crew member who was in her way quickly steps aside, avoiding the glare on her face, afraid to find out just how angry. 

It seemed that at least one person was not willing to give her space, however. Hearing the footsteps following her, Lena glanced behind her, catching sight of Elizabeth, before she turned back towards the ocean.

“Lena, can we speak? Just for a moment?” Elizabeth asked quietly as to not be overheard.

Eyes closed, Lena let out a controlled breath before she turned to look at Elizabeth, arms crossed. “I don’t know what there is to say.”

“Nothing happened between Jack and I. I was trying to prove a point to him.”

Lena looked at her in disbelief before she snapped at her, trying her best to not raise her voice. “And proving a point requires trying to kiss him?”

Elizabeth shook her head as she stepped forward, speaking her words slowly. “We didn’t kiss, Lena. I apologize if it seemed that way but you’re my friend. I would never do something to hurt you. You or Will.”

“Then what did I see?” Lena asked with an edge to her voice as she tried to ignore the hurt feeling that was building. She didn’t have time to sit and cry. They barely had time for this conversation.

“Jack’s a good man,” Elizabeth said as she placed her hand on Lena’s arm, urging her to believe her words. “Yes, he had the chance to kiss me, yet he didn’t. That’s what you see in him, isn’t it? I wanted to prove it as well, for your sake.”

“Then why-” Lena never finished her thoughts as the waters beside them were disturbed. In a furious wave, the Flying Dutchman came crashing up from below the water’s surface, right beside the Black Pearl.

Sharing a look, Lena and Elizabeth both raced across the deck to the rest of the crew. Stopping by Will, Elizabeth took her place by his side as Lena looked up towards the helm just as Jack started talking.

“Oi, fish face!” Holding up his jar of dirt, Jack taunted. “Lose something, aye?” So busy focusing on Davy Jones, Jack failed to notice his placement to the stairs and tumbled down them, bringing a pause to his words.

Staring in shock, Lena quickly moved towards him just as he stood back up, apparently fine despite the fall, acting like nothing happened “Got it! Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git. Look what I got.” Holding up his jar of dirt, he began to taunt him again in a sing-song voice, waving the jar over his head. “I’ve got a jar of dirt, I’ve got a jar of dirt, and guess what’s inside it?”

Lena glanced carefully at him, understanding just what he was playing at. It seemed Davy Jones on the other hand, wasn’t interested in the game.

“Enough,” Jones said, giving his crew the only signal needed before all the cannons were aimed on the Pearl.

“Hard to starboard,” Jack muttered as the smile on his face vanished.

Catching the order, Elizabeth was quick to yell it out again.

All around them, everyone raced to their positions, preparing to run and fight if necessary while Gibbs quickly turned the wheel, turning the Pearl.

“Raise up the foreyard!” Will shouted as they quickly gained speed, putting distance between them and the Flying Dutchman, though not enough to stop some of the cannonballs from hitting.

With so much going on, Lena quickly stepped away from Jack, moving to help the crew prepare the ship and put more distance between them. She only got a few steps before Jack grabbed her hand, pulling her in the opposite direction as he moved towards the helm.

“You’re with me,” he said just as a cannon burst through the cabin behind them, causing Lena to jump as her grip tightened. Glancing at the hole now in place of the door to the captain’s quarters, Lena followed his quick steps as they raced up the stairs to the upper deck.

He let go of her hand, pushing Gibbs out of the way as he took a hold of the wheel, the jar of dirt cradled in his other arm.

“She’s falling behind!” Elizabeth shouted as she stood to the side, looking back at the Flying Dutchman.

Eager to see as well, Lena rushed to Elizabeth’s side, leaning over as she quickly spotted the ship a good distance behind them.

“Aye, we’ve got her,” Gibbs said as he joined them by the railing, along with Will.

“We’re the faster?” Will asked in surprise.

Nodding, Gibbs explained, “against the wind the Dutchman beats us, that’s how she takes her prey. But with the wind…”

“We’ve got the advantage,” Will finished.

“Aye,” Gibbs agreed.

As they watched the Flying Dutchman fall farther behind, finally out of range of their cannons, it seemed that they had a moment to breath. Lena wondered how long that would last however. As long as they were out at sea, there was a risk. Gripping the railing, Lena glanced back at Jack who was currently talking to Will. Looking back behind them, it seemed to quiet. Surely, they hadn’t given up, which meant Jones would try a different tactic. Knowing what else was out there, what could be sent after them, left her feel quite uneasy.

The peace was shattered as the Pearl came to a sudden halt, sending everyone lurching forward as the boards below them stilled. Glass shattered was the next thing Lena heard as she turned, looking for the source. Eyes landing on Jack as he raced down the steps, Lena followed after him to see what had shattered. When she spotted the pile of dirt in front of the remains of their cabin, she had her answer.

Racing to his side, dropping down beside him, she heard him muttering, “Where is it? Where is the thump thump?” as he pushed the dirt around, looking for a heart that didn’t seem to be there. Seeing no sign of it in the pile, Lena looked around the area, hoping it had just been tossed nearby. No matter where she looked though, there was no sign of the heart.

From behind them, she heard one of the crew. “We must’ve hit the reef.”

“No. It’s not a reef!” Will shouted, “Get away from the rail!”

Looking over her shoulder, she looked around as she spotted Will holding Elizabeth back, as close to the middle of the ship as they could get.

Elizabeth looked around as she asked, “what is it?”

“The Kraken.”

As the words left Will’s mouth, Lena looked back at Jack in alarm. The panic was clear on his face. Will was right and it seemed Jack needed a new plan if he no longer had the heart. As Will and Gibbs shouted orders behind them, Jack stayed where he was, eyes locked on Lena as well. Despite everything going on around them, Lena couldn’t move from her spot; not when she had Jack looking at her so intensely.

Heart racing, she almost didn't notice the manic sense of urgency surrounding the crew as everyone raced to fight for their lives. Thanks to the distraction of the kraken, Jack took the opportunity to stand up, grabbing Lena as he did, and started sneaking towards the side of the ship. As they stopped a short distance from the boats, enough to not bring attention to them, Jack looked around to see if anyone would notice. 

Lena’s grip tightened as she realized what she had to do. While Jack looked around the area, Lena couldn’t help but look at the crew nearby. Everyone was struggling to right the canvases, tighten the ropes, and prepare the cannons. She could still hear Gibbs and Will in the distance, yelling out orders and helping where needed. Elizabeth was in the middle of it as well, doing what she could while keeping an eye out.

A familiar burning behind her eyes was noticeable just before the first sign of tears appeared. Pressing her eyes shut, she yanked her hand out of Jack’s grip, catching his attention.

Jack faltered as he spotted the tears but said nothing of them, instead staying focused on his plan. “Come on, love. Time to make our getaway,” he said with a nod towards the boat.

“No.” The word felt like a stab to her heart as she took a step back, hoping to stand her ground. It would have been easier if Jack had just taken off without trying to take her along. Why did he have to keep her in mind?

Pausing his assessment, he finally put all his attention on her, confusion clear on his face. “What do you mean, no? You heard him. The kraken is here. Time to abandon ship.”

“You’re right, but I can’t abandon the crew,” she confessed as she looked at him, struggling to get her words out. “I can’t abandon Elizabeth.”

“Damn it, Lena,” Jack sighed, frustrated at her sudden decision. “Now is not the time for that conscience of yours. I can’t keep you safe here.”

Flinching at his words, she tried not to think about what that meant to her, for them. Everything she had ever wanted from him and suddenly he was willing to give her more now that everything was falling apart. “I’m not asking you to. But I need you to leave, Jack.” Her words were so quiet she wasn’t sure he would have heard it over the noise of the crew if he hadn’t stepped towards her.

As her words sank in, she could almost see him trying to recalculate a way to get her in the boat with him. “I told you I am _not_ leaving but you have to,” she cried, placing her hands on his chest, gently pushing him back as she pleaded with him, feeling the tears beginning to fall down. “I need to know you’re safe. Please!”

“Damn it, Lena,” Jack snapped as he shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Why are you being so difficult right now?”

Lena’s breath hitched as she clenched her fists, looking up at Jack. Out of so many things she could possibly say, she didn’t have to think about what she told him. “Because I am so frustratingly in love with you! Now go! Don’t make me watch you die. I can’t do that! Go, Jack!” With each shout, more tears fell while she pushed against him, inching him towards the boat.

Jack’s grip on her tightened as he stared at her before he moved quickly, kissing her fiercely. Surrounded by yelling and panic, Lena noticed none of it as she held on to Jack desperately, not wanting to let go knowing what would follow. As he pulled away, she was left breathless as she looked at him through blurred eyes, chest heaving as she tried to calm herself. And then she saw it, one more argument ready to fall from his lips. One she might just give in to.

Lena tore away from him and took one final look at him. “Stay safe.” Then she turned, running straight towards the crew, knowing Jack wouldn’t risk being seen otherwise his chance would be lost.


	8. Chapter 8

Trying to push all her feelings aside, she stopped by Elizabeth just as everyone else slowly stopped what they were doing. A silence settled over the Black Pearl as the first signs of the kraken were seen above deck. Reaching up over the railings, several tentacles could be seen, large enough to easily crush any person caught in their way.

The sight of it was enough to draw Lena's attention as her heart dropped into her stomach. Fear of what was to come, she pulled out her sword, preparing to strike if need be. Not a person in sight wasn't standing ready, waiting for some unknown signal.

Seconds ticked by as they waited.

"Will?" Elizabeth called, glancing towards the lower decks.

From underneath, Lena could faintly hear Will's commands, telling the crew, "steady!"

Lena realized that they were waiting for Will's signal, most likely getting ready to fire on the kraken all at once. While it was a good idea, she had to wonder what the chances of it working would be.

Back and forth, she could hear an exchange below deck between Will and the crew, along with Elizabeth shouting for him from beside her. And finally, she heard the order.

"Fire!"

At once, all the cannons fired, launching the cannonballs into the kraken, sending it slowly retreating back into the water. As the sight finally cleared, the entire crew made their way to the side of the ship, looking over to see that it had truly worked. Cheers echoed around them as the crew celebrated their victory, even if it would only be a brief one.

Beside her, Elizabeth and Will were also looking out in relief, even if didn't last long. "It'll be back. We have to get off this ship," Will said as he pulled Elizabeth away from the railing.

Elizabeth looked around deck then as she noticed the broken wood scattered across the ground. Any boats that had been previously in one piece were now useless. "There's no boats."

Looking around, Lena couldn't help but think back to Jack. She only hoped that he had managed to get off the ship without incident. Perhaps he had just managed to finish lowering the boat and now he could get away while the kraken was recovering. She didn't know for sure, but she had to hope for the best. And hopefully, they would all manage to make it out alive and she could find Jack on the island.

Will wasn't ready to give up as he started putting together a new plan since running wasn't an option. "Pull the grates; get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold." He turned to Elizabeth then as he handed her a rifle. "Whatever you do, don't miss."

"As soon as you're clear," Elizabeth promised as she took the rifle.

Lena shared a look with Elizabeth as she gripped her sword, knowing this was their only chance. "I'll help make sure you have that clear shot."

The crew moved frantically as they gathered barrels below deck, opening the hold from above and preparing the ropes. While they all moved about, Lena stood with Elizabeth, keeping watch for signs of the kraken's return. It was silent though as nothing stirred below the surface. The kraken gave no sign until it was too late.

Splintered wood filled the air as it burst through the sides of the ship, shaking the ship as he unleashed a relentless attach against any crew within reach. Unable to do anything but listen, Lena prepared for the inevitable attack about to strike the upper decks.

Screams were everywhere as the crew tried desperately to escape the kraken, avoiding its tentacles when possible. Many weren't lucky though, being dragged off the ship and thrown into the water or across the ship.

Running towards one, Lena swung down hard, slicing into the tentacle as it tried to grab at one man who was helping get the ropes secured for the cargo net. The second the tentacle retreated, another sprung forward, lashing out harshly as Lena jumped back, slamming into the mast as she tried to avoid it. It wasn't long before another one showed up, aiming for another person as she did her best to strike it, but the sheer size of it seemed to take no notice of her sword as it wrapped around him and hurled him across deck.

Cringing as she watched his fate, Lena moved back quickly, tripping as she ran into another crew member as they ran from another tentacle. No matter where she looked, there was nowhere to go that was safe.

As she looked at the cargo hold, she was relieved to see the net finally set up, full of barrels as Will appeared by it. Knowing it was almost time, Lena looked around as she found Elizabeth, dealing with her own battles. She ran over to her as she nodded towards the net, letting Elizabeth know it was almost time.

Elizabeth ran over, close enough for Will to hear as he stood on the net as it was hoisted up. "Clear?"

"Higher, higher!" he shouted as they continued pulling it up.

With the need to get it up in the air, both women did their best to continue fighting. Things turned south as the kraken slammed a tentacle into the wheel being used to lift the net, smashing it. Immediately, the net dropped some distance with Will still on it, nearly knocking him from the net.

Lena did her best to keep an eye as he righted himself. And then he began trying to catch its attention. Knowing Elizabeth would be shooting, she trusted her friend to fire when needed. Standing by her, Lena kept watch as she tried to spot any tentacles or attacks that would disrupt Elizabeth as she stood, ready to shoot. But it seemed they weren't able to yet. Glancing towards the net, she saw the problem as she waited for Will to free himself from the net he was tangled in.

In her distraction, a tentacle raced through the captain's cabin, latching onto Elizabeth's ankle and yanking her down to the ground. By the time Lena could spin around, panic flaring as she spotted her friend, she was already free. Pintel and Ragetti stood nearby with an axe embedded into the ground.

Knowing her friend was safe, she rounded back towards the deck, spotting one of the crew picking up the rifle to shoot the barrels. He didn't have a chance to fire before a tentacle wrapped around him and sent him flying along with the rifle. Scrambling to follow where the rifle fell, Lena watched as it landed at the top of the stairs. She raced after it, knowing she was closest as she took the stairs two at a time only to be knocked over as the ship was knocked into by the kraken.

Cursing to herself, she pushed herself up and finished climbing the stairs. Just as she grabbed the rifle, it was snatched from her hands. She screamed as she scrambled to get it back, only to freeze as she realized who now held the rifle.

Rifle in hand, Jack stood tall as he aimed at the barrels. Waiting for that final moment, waiting to see if it would work, Lena tensed as she leaned against Jack, still kneeling as she waited. Just as the barrels began to fall from the net, now clear of Will, he fired the shot. The first barrel exploded, triggering a string of explosions as all the barrels went off, greatly damaging the kraken as he let go of its hold, shrinking back into the water as its tentacles burned.

A strange quiet settled over the ship as the remainder of the crew looked around, stepping out from wherever they had taken cover. Debris littered the deck of the Pearl along with pieces of the kraken, still burning where it laid. All Lena could do was look down from her spot on the ground as she slid down further, sitting on the deck. Letting her mind rest for the first time in ages, the adrenaline quickly left, leaving her feeling warn. But she knew she couldn't stop yet, even if she wanted to stay in that spot.

Suddenly, the sight of the deck was blocked as she stared into familiar brown eyes. Jack was crouched in front of her, getting her attention as he signaled towards the bottom of the stairs. Regardless of what she needed to do, all she could feel at that moment was her chest tightening as a warmth spread through her, eyes watering as she had time to truly process that he was in front of her. Without a second thought, she pushed forward, wrapping her arms around him tightly as she let out a sob.

Jack chuckled as he squeezed her back before he pulled her up, a sober look taking over as he walked down the steps.

On deck, Marty asked, "did we kill it?"

"No. We just made it angry. We're not out of this yet," Gibbs said before he looked at Jack. "Captain, orders!"

Jack looked solemnly around as he answered. "Abandon ship. Into the long boat."

The shock was clear on Gibbs face as he said, "Jack, the Pearl."

"She's only a ship, mate," Jack finished as Lena placed a hand on his arm. Despite his words, she knew that wasn't how he truly felt. It was more than a ship. It was a home to him. His freedom.

"He's right, we have to head for land," Elizabeth said in agreement.

While the statement was true, it didn't change how uncomfortable the idea was for multiple reasons.

"It's a lot of open water," Pintel said as he looked towards the island and the ocean in between them.

Ragetti echoed the though, saying "it's a lot of water."

"We'll have to try it," Will said, pushing the idea. "We can get away as it takes down the Pearl."

"Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope," Gibbs said finally as they all reached a silent agreement, knowing they'd have to risk it.

As everyone began moving towards the boat and gathering supplies, Lena stayed by Jack's side. "I'm sorry, Jack," she said, knowing he had already lost the ship before, multiple times in fact, but this one would be more permanent. She couldn't begin to imagine how he felt.

Jack didn't reply as his eyes lingered on the ship. Following his eyes, she couldn't help but wonder if he was taking in all the destruction as it was now or thinking back on times when the ship had been grand. "I'll see you in the boat," she said finally as she slid her hand down his arm, pausing to squeeze his hand before she let go.

"I won't be long," Jack said as he looked at her, his thoughts unclear to her as he leaned down, kissing her briefly before he let her walk away.

Sighing as she walked towards the others, she climbed down the ladder, a few supplies in hand as she went down. Marty and Cotton already stood at the bottom as items were handed down to them. Picking up where they left on, Lena worked on organizing them, leaving as much space for people as they could make. With so much destroyed on the ship, it wasn't long before they had most of the useful items placed.

"Prepare to cast off! No time to lose!" Gibbs shouted as he moved to towards the ladder, trying to move past Will he was just ahead of him. "C'mon, Will, step to it."

Soon, almost everyone was settled into their seats. The only ones they needed now were Jack and Elizabeth. Lena glanced towards the ladder, waiting for them to appear. Elizabeth finally climbed down, sitting down by Will without a word.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked her as he glanced back at the ship.

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance," Elizabeth said shortly, causing Lena to look at her as if she couldn't understand her words.

"What?" Lena muttered as she looked back towards the ship. "No…" Jack wasn't going to stay back. Surely he would change his mind any second now if that were the case.

It seemed that everyone was hesitant to move, looking between Elizabeth and the ship.

"Go!" Elizabeth shouted, finally getting a reaction as they finally started to cast off.

"No!" Lena shouted as she lunged out of her seat, frantically reaching for the ladder. She couldn't leave him. She already told him! She wouldn't let him die!

At once, both Will and Gibbs grabbed her, keeping her seated despite her struggles. And the boat continued moving further away as Pintel and Ragetti continued rowing.

"I'm not letting him stay behind!" She cried, pulling against the men. "Please, let me go!"

"Lena, stop it!" Will shouted, receiving no follow through from her, just more struggling. "Caroline! He chose to do this!"

"I don't care!" Lena shouted, nearly hyperventilating as her emotions got the better of her. She had barely gotten through their goodbye earlier. But this was so much worse. It didn't make sense. "Jack is still on there! I promised! I have to do something!"

"He's doin' this for you, Lena," Gibbs snapped at her, finally getting her to look at him. Shaking her head in denial, she ignored the heavy feeling it left in her head. "He might be stayin' behind for all of us, but it's always been you he was looking out for."

"Then he should be _here_ ," she said as her voice cracked, slowly feeling like her world was crumbling. "If he's so set on protecting me then why isn't he here?"

Despite her words, Lena ceased struggling, watching in despair as she realized she was too far to do anything. As she sat there, she vaguely noticed them letting her go, but she paid it little mind.

Of course staying behind would protect them. She knew what was really going on. It wouldn't have stopped until it had Jack. But what happened to finding another way? This didn't solve the problem, it just gave in to it.

Eyes forward, all she could see was the Pearl as the kraken resurfaced. Agonizingly slow, the ship was wrapped tight in its hold, squeezing the last moments of life from it. Her heart was beating just as quickly as the breaths coming out of her mouth as she watched in silence. Unable to look away, she followed each movement. With a solid hold, it was ready to take down the ship. As it seemed to wait there, wrapped around the Pearl, Lena felt like she couldn't breathe.

She knew what would happen. No doubt. But somewhere in her heart, she desperately clung to the hope that a miracle would happen.

But it didn't.

In a matter of seconds, the Pearl was ripped through the ocean waves, pulled under as it disappeared piece by piece, vanishing beneath the waters. As the last signs of the ship and kraken disappeared, all that was left was a chilling silence, as if nothing had happened at all if it weren't for the overwhelming emotions on the boat. The silence almost made Lena believe that she couldn't feel anything.

But, the world finally caught up to her as she sat there. The Black Pearl was gone. And that meant he was gone. Jack was gone. Collapsing forward, she curled in on herself as the first sob came, followed by another. Barely breathing, she pressed a hand to her mouth trying to stifle the noise, unable to quiet the tears as they shook her whole body.

Blocking out the world, she stayed hunched over. She didn't care to know what would happen next. She didn't want to know. Because she knew she couldn't. She could look and risk seeing another picture that would haunt her. It was just an open ocean that should have been that way.

* * *

_Lena's Journal - May XX, 1729_

_With my old journal lost, I decided to get a new one while we stopped for supplies. I don't know why. ~~I don't want to~~_

_I feel like there is too much to cover. The last several days have just been too overwhelming._

_We're going to see Tia Dalma. I suppose that's as good a place to start as any. There's nowhere else to go._

_I just don't know what to do. Find a new crew to join? Start a new life in a new town? Is that what people do in these instances? Just find the next thing to focus on?_

* * *

The darkness surrounding them seemed heavy despite the numerous lights that helped illuminate the area as the boat drifted up river. All the inhabitants stood nearby, candles lit, almost as if they were making a solemn tribute. As if they knew what the world had just lost.

Lena sat on the bench, elbows resting on her knees as she held her head, fingers laced through her hair. Very little was said between the crew as they traveled, though most had also given up on trying to include her when they did speak. She hadn't uttered a sound in hours, either staring out or staring at her journal as she held it in a death grip.

One entry was all that she had managed, unwilling to open herself up to the pain that grew once she started thinking. It was one think to be trapped in her head, but to put her thoughts to paper made everything true. It made everything hurt worse.

Moving nonstop, her thoughts threatened to swallow her whole. Their goodbye on the ship was stuck on repeat, echoing through her head. She could still feel his hands on her as he kissed her. Remembering her confession, she almost wanted to take it back and hate him instead. As if that would make anything easier.

She had told him. She couldn't watch… She didn't want to go through that, yet he made her anyway. Why hadn't he said… something, anything. Even if the thought was dangerous, she always went back to it, as if she could fabricate some feeling of closure by creating a fake one.

Feeling tears building in her eyes, she took a shaky breath and sat up straight. They were almost to Tia Dalma's hut. If she could just ignore the candles until then, she would be alright.

Alright was the most she could ever reach though. Finally inside, everyone stood scattered throughout the hut, quiet with nothing to say. Tia Dalma had candles lit, providing a little bit of light to fight against the night. Despite only a few minutes passing since their arrival, it felt like an eternity to Lena. Sitting in the middle of the room, not far from Elizabeth, she watched as Tia Dalma walked out with a tray of drinks in hand.

She stopped in front of her first, holding out the tray. Lena hesitated for a moment before she slowly grabbed one, holding it tightly, afraid to let it slip from her hands. Once it was in her hands, Tia Dalma turned to Elizabeth, the same offer though Elizabeth seemed more reluctant to grab one.

"Against the cold. And the sorrow," Tia Dalma encouraged, finally getting Elizabeth to take one before she walked on towards Will. "It's a shame. I know you're thinking that with the Pearl, you could've captured the devil? and free your father's soul."

Lena clenched her hands tightly around the cup as she scowled. She knew it wasn't fair to react like that, but why should she worry about Will's problems. His father was still in the same place they left him. Jack wasn't.

"Doesn't matter now. The Pearl's gone," Will said as he threw his knife into the table, "along with its Captain."

"Aye. And already the world seems a bit less bright," Gibbs said from his spot against the wall, walking closer to the group. "He fooled us all, right to the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out." Raising his cup as a toast, he called out, "To Jack Sparrow!"

As the others began their own toasts to him, Lena couldn't understand it. What was the point of raising a cup for him. He was gone! Drinking wasn't going to turn back time. Having enough, Lena slammed her cup on the table, shoving it towards the side as it toppled over, spilling across the surface. Without looking back at the mess or anyone else, she stood up, interrupting the toasts as she stormed out of the hut.

She couldn't take it anymore as she ran down the stairs, jumping them two at a time until she was at the bottom, right where their boat was tied. But it wasn't enough. Fists clenched, she looked around, glaring at anything that was in sight before she suddenly screamed as she kicked the wooden post to the stairs. One kick followed another until her panting turned into sobs.

Sinking to the steps, she leaned against them as she curled in on herself. Alone for the first time, even if was just with the separation of a wall, she felt like she finally had the chance to calm down and let out what had been building up inside her.

She sat like that for a while before she heard the door creak open. Looking over her shoulder, Lena slouched as she spotted Tia Dalma walking towards her. There was nothing she needed to say to her, though it seemed the opposite could not be said.

"That pain you feel," Tia Dalma said as she sat on the steps just above her, looking out in the same direction as Lena. "It will not last forever."

"How do you know?" Lena muttered, finding the idea hard to believe at the moment.

"Because what was lost can be found," she said simply.

Confused, Lena turned slowly to look at her again. She was almost afraid to ask what she meant. But she didn't have to.

"There is a way to get Jack back… If you are willing."

Lena couldn't say a word at first, unwilling to believe such a thing. She didn't know if she could handle having that sort of hope ripped away from her if she took a chance believing it, only for it to be wrong. "Please don't say such things if it is not true."

A knowing smile appeared on Tia Dalma's face as she leaned forward. "Sail to the end of the earth, and find Jack you will. We even have a captain ready to help with this journey."

Glancing behind Tia Dalma, she caught a glimpse through the cracked door. She could almost feel the hope and promise from inside the hut. If it was something the others believed, she could believe in it to.

Taking a deep breath, Lena stood up and faced her. "What can I do?"


End file.
